Frozen in Time
by bubblee90
Summary: Diana thought her life was as normal as it could get. When her flatmate leaves and left her a new one, he uncovers a secret that changes both their lives. She has to remember, home is where the heart is.
1. Dynamic Duo

Dynamic Duo

_Another boring day in my boring life as an assistant to a lawyer_. I studied for four years at Harvard to be a lawyer but no firm wanted someone fresh off the books. They wanted someone with experience so I got a job as an assistant. I've been hoping to be noticed but so far no good.

I walked home, I live a block away and the coldness of London's harsh winters never bothered me anyway. I always thought nothing of it considering I was brought up in London. It's always cold and rainy there.

I moved to New York when I got a full scholarship to one of the US's finest schools; Harvard. I vowed to be just like my adoptive mother when I was little. She was a big fashion designer and was really big in the US. When I was eight and she adopted me I thought she was the most amazing woman in the world. She gave me amazing lavish gifts and brought me up very well. We never spoke about my birthmother because Lisa, my adoptive mother, knew nothing about her.

By the time I was older and grew some common sense, I decided to study to become an author. I wanted to give inspiration to younger kids and give them hope.

While I was in collage my nickname was the Queen because no one ever won an argument with me so I changed my major from creative writing to the law, got a degree and set back London to start my life. I also kind of have a knack for telling when people were lying. Which always helped.

"Diana! You're home! I have humongous news! I got a call from my agent and she said that I got an offer for a job on a movie," My very enthusiastic roommate Anna was a striving actress and was on TV a lot. She was in one or two soapies and a kids TV show. Never anything huge and they were always close to home. "The best part is that I'm going to America to do it!" Right then I stopped in my tracks and cleared my throat.

"America?" I was very confused. She knew what that meant for me. It meant that I would have to pay rent by myself for a while and she also knew that my salary couldn't pay for this flat alone. "Anna, did you take the job?"

"Of course I did! It's a Disney movie and I got a lead part! Who wouldn't take it?"

"Did you think about maybe asking me because now I have to interview people to be my roommate and judging by the suitcases you're leaving now."

"Which is why I took the liberty to find you a wonderful new roommate. He said his name was the Doctor. Bit strange, wealthy and what can I say? He's gorgeous as well. He'll be here tomorrow at noon so call your boss and tell him you're taking the day off to get your new roommate." Anna sounded so excited but I was not feeling the excitement. At this point I wanted her out.

"Okay Anna bye! Have a nice life. Don't let the big dogs of the states chew you up and spit you out to quickly." I snapped back.

"Well then Diana if that's how you feel about my success. By the way I've been fucking your boyfriend." And with that, she walked out the door.

Well I knew I had to make a couple of phone calls pretty quickly. I was of course devastated when I found out that my long-term boyfriend Jake was fucking my best friend, and roommate probably even in my own home. I always looked to Ben and Jerry's and Nutella for help but for some reason, I felt like I didn't need it. I guess it was because I thought I had it coming. So I called him.

"Jake? It's Diana but I bet you were hoping that it was Anna who called you. I know all about your dirty relationship. All behind my back. You know what? I bet you're with her right now for one last fucking before she goes to America. Unless you're going to follow her all the out there like a puppy dog. If you do I have a few things to tell you to. Whenever we made love- no correction fucked because it wasn't love for you, I didn't think about you. I always thought about my beautiful young successful boss. You know the one that I've been assisting? Well I wasn't just getting him a cuppa. So we're done. Goodbye Jake and have a fun new life in America where Anna will drop you like a penny." Yah I lied a lot. I definitely am not currently with my boss in any sexual way, and I really did love Jake but a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do. I really only left him a message that he probably didn't even listen to.

I hoped that Doctor was in because I needed help.

* * *

I called my boss the next morning and he told me that I could have the day off to meet my new roommate.

I have to say I was pleasantly surprised at the man who rang the bell. He was definitely tall dark and handsome. He had sweet, wise looking eyes that also hinted age in hurt behind his extremely happy front. His spiked hair and pinstriped suit made him look even handsomer than just looking at his face.

"Hello! I'm your new flat mate. I'm called the Doctor." I shook his hand and also being the paranoid and under stress and still upset over Jake as well as this man was a little overwhelming; I took his pulse. That was a bad idea. Also being in a mood that day I snapped.

"Excuse me Doctor?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Yes Diana?" He asked in the same tone almost mockingly.

"How in the cosmos have you managed to have two heartbeats?" I asked in a horribly rude attitude. He looked stunned then realized that I took his pulse and smirked.

"Well Diana, you clever girl, I'm not human. I can't survive with one heart." The Doctor made it seem like it's obvious. I just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Then get the hell out of my flat!" I really tried to look mean but it wasn't a good look on my face. My light grey eyes and pale skin and bleach blonde, almost white hair with my full lips never looked mean. The only mean look about me was the pronunciation of my cheekbones.

"No, no, no! Can't do that!" He said matter of fact.

"And _why_ is that?" I tried to keep my mean façade.

"Becauseeeee, there's large amounts of energy here." He tried to intimidate me but that could never work. I just folded my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"Well we do live in a building with a lot of people. You know lots of lights and heaters and hot water running so no need to be Mr. Investigator over here." I tried to gesture towards the door that was still open though we started to travel into the spacious kitchen.

"No this is different. The energy coming off of this building is cold. As if there is an ice bomb under your building just waiting to explode and the results so catastrophic it would send Earth into another ice age." His eye grew serious and distant like he was stuck in another world.

"Well you don't need to be in _my_ flat to do it!" I just yelled at him. I was seriously considering calling the police. He was insane! He was babbling about bombs and aliens.

"Diana, this is serious! The energy is centered around your flat!" At that moment he pulled out a long silver stick with a blue light attached to the top and preceded to scan me. Then he looked at me as if I were the alien.

"Oh Diana I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He looked at me with remorse and kept scanning me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I joked but for some reason I knew that he wasn't.

"Diana someone's planted the energy on you. Maybe you're the energy. Wait a minute." He scanned my again and all of a sudden I felt something cold traveling though my body. I saw my skin getting paler and my blue veins effortlessly blending in making my skin unblemished I felt my teeth grow straighter than they already were. My nails grew into a perfect French manicure. I also saw my hair grow from shoulder length to my elbows like a wave of white blonde. The most noticeable part that changed was that my eyes become an icy blur with hues of silver.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me?" I was starting to get worried and scared and I wanted an explanation. He just looked at me as if I were a unicorn.

"Well Ms. White, you are an alien. You're apart of a very rare species. They controlled the elements of the universe. I've only heard of there being four but now you! The mysterious fifth Mystic of planet Gallifrey. There was earth, fire, water, and air. They were supposedly myths and no one ever saw them. It was said that they could blend into their element and hid because of the fear surrounding their power. Another theory is that they were Time Ladies and practiced their sorcery on the side in a secret underground area. Some were said to be high in power as well. You were the princess in stories the superheroes of the universe little girls wanted to be you. Dressed up as you on their Nameday. All women, they were said to be wiser and have more of a fair judgment compared to men. More peaceful they told us. There were rumors of a fifth Mystic and some argued that it was light others argued ice. Well now I know that it's ice but there's one more thing. You're impossible." He kept scanning me while I just stood there as icy tears streamed down my face. The tears fell off my face and formed into snow.

"Doctor I'm scared." The tears kept coming and I just couldn't stop.

"Of course you're scared this is all new to you. You're changing for the better. You're the lost Mystic. You're the last of your spiritual kind. Be proud of yourself. You have found a way to survive. The problem is you're a mystery. I don't know how you got here but you should remember who you are." His scanning ceased and I couldn't function. I just ran away. I noticed him shiver as an icy wind gust by him.

I calmly walked out of the lift and as I ran out the front door of my building, Fred the doorman noticed the change in temperature and looked at me funny as I slowed to a stop to tell him that if a man named the Doctor came looking for me to point him the other direction. Fred nodded obediently.

I ran all the way to the park closet to my flat and sat under my favorite fountain. The moment I went to touch the water it turned to ice. I was so stunned. Yet at the same time I was excited. I started to wave my hands around forming ice sculptures and when I stepped my foot down a large snowflake appeared under it. After a while I threw a ball of purple light up in the air and it exploded in purple light and then it started to snow. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

By the time she got back to her and now the Doctors flat it was two in the morning. She walked through the front door to see the doctor lounging on their white couch,

"Hello Doctor, I just wanted to apologize for my actions from before. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." I really did feel terrible at that point. I was so rude and so just- I'm just such a prick sometimes.

"Oh Diana," He came in and gave me a rather large hug, "I don't blame you and you're taking this all pretty well. I expected you to call the police on me and call me crazy."

"Well after seeing the spaceship over Big Ben last week I thought well, it seemed believable at this point." I just shrugged.

"Well I have this, this spaceship she's called the TARDIS. I was wondering maybe if you wanted to maybe, you know… come with me? You know us being stranded aliens we could you know…" The Doctor seemed sheepish and nervous to ask me and I just laughed my snow-white smile now blinding.

"Doctor I would be honored." I curtsied at his sarcastically. The doctor laughed and his beautiful smile made her slightly blush.

* * *

A couple of comfortable and flirty months later after Diana shared with the Doctor what she found out she could do, and they worked on what she should do, dynamic duo made their way toward the little blue box and I just looked at the Doctor. "That," I motioned to the little blue police box in the ally way, "is your _spaceship_? That looks like a snog box! What do you do? Invite girls to show them your "spaceship" and then you snog them? That's weird Doctor." I joked with him lightly poking him square in his chest.

"Well Ms. White, that is a new one. I have not heard that one before. Just wait until you see the inside." His eyes gleamed with excitement. "There's one more thing. I kind of have a friend, Rose, she's been traveling with me and was there with me on the spaceship last Christmas but after it all I abruptly left because of your energy readings and I think she'd be pretty furious if I didn't come back. Are you okay with that?" He seemed a little embarrassed to be asking this but to be honest I didn't really mind.

"That's perfectly fine with me. If she's worthy to travel with you then I already like her." I used my finest smile to prove to him I was sincere. I made my way into the TARDIS and I was awestruck. I didn't even know what to think. The Doctors tiny snog box was actually huge!

"Doctor… it seems that your snog box is a bit more spacious than I presumed it would be." I was just looking at everything. The color, the distinct smell, taking it all in just incase it was hallucination. The Doctor laughed and threw his trench coat onto the y-beam.

"Yah, she's a bit strange. Although I like strange. It makes me feel better considering I'm strange as well." We both joined in laughter as the TARDIS shuddered and took off throwing me into the captain's chair. Laughing all the way.

**AN: Helllllo this is my first fanfic and i would appreciate criticism and reviews. My old English teachers all told me that i was horrible with my tenses so if you see any mistakes at all pleaseee tell me! Thank you! I'll probably update very one to two days. Thank again to whomever is reading this! xx**


	2. New Earth Part 1

The Doctor landed us in front of Rose's building with a thud.

"Doctor! I'm going to kill you! You just left me there!" Roses voice could be heard from inside the ship.

"Rose come in! I want to introduce you to someone very special." The Doctor looked at me with a hint of pride in his voice.

The moment Rose stepped through the doors her eyes immediately fell onto me. It seemed he gaze was cold as ice. He hazel bore a hole into me as if she loathed my being there. Her icy gaze didn't intimidate me. She didn't know ice like I did. I returned her gaze but instead of it being cold it was warm. Warm like the sun shining though after it snowed making everything seem beautiful. She turned her head and noticed the Doctor staring at her smile as if I were a siren.

"Hello Rose. I'm Diana White. I'm a friend of the Doctors." I held out my hand and she was meant to take it but didn't.

"Hi Diana. When did you and the Doctor meet?" Rose asked as if challenging me.

"Almost 6 months ago when he became my flat mate then told me about some ice bomb then told me I was an alien." The Doctor seemed to notice how well I holding myself and as if I were telepathic I heard his voice in my head saying _Wow she reminds me so much of Luna. That woman was as independent and as stubborn but had the eyes of a tiger. _I just looked at him for a moment and then tried something. I spoke back to him. _Well Doctor, I doubt that I'm anything like Aurora. She seems a bit… I don't know royal. How you said she was a tiger._ The Doctor seemed to hear me because he gasped.

"So why type of alien are you? You don't really look like one." Rose gave her the old up and down look distastefully.

"I'm a Mystic. That's what the Doctor tells me. Look," I then made my hand glitter with a purple glow and threw it in the air and watched as light snowflakes drifted down right above Rose.

It seemed like I left Rose speechless. She looked at me again with distrust written all over her eyes. That's when the doctor cut in.

"Well ladies, I think that it's time we went off then!" The Doctor started to run around the control panel and punched in some numbers then picked up a mallet and hit the TARDIS. **_I do hate it when he does that._** I stared at the walls of the TARDIS with amazement written all over my face.

_What? Are you the TARDIS? How are we doing this?_

Yes. I am the TARDIS though you can call me Sexy. You're being a Mystic gives you the ability to read minds and communicate with people and yes me.

"Ah! So in the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted" The Doctor smiled knowingly at Rose and laid out his coat for me and him to sit on. Rose sat behind me with an annoyed look on her face. We took in the beautiful scenery of the city with flying cars.

"That was our first date." Rose smiled flirtatiously at the Doctor.

"Well what's out there?" I didn't really care for the flirting. I just wanted to see what was out there.

"New New York. Well actually it's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York" The Doctor smiled at me and gestured to the door. I went over and opened it.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?" Rose and I simultaneously sniffed the air.

"Apple grass." The Doctor said matter of fact.

"Apple grass." I raised my eyebrows at this and he just nodded.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, traveling with you, I love it." Rose was still blatantly staring at the Doctor.

"Me too. Come on." I noticed that his response was curt and to the point.

"Can we go visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" I asked hopeful.

"Well I thought we might go there first." He pointed to a hospital building across the river.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked intrigued.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He took the paper out of his jacket pocket.

"Doctor, that paper's blank." I looked at him a bit confused as to why he said he got a message on a blank piece of paper.

"Diana- no I'll deal with that situation later." The Doctor waved me off and Rose gave me a smug look.

"Someone wants to see me." He said it while looking at the hospital with the green moon painted on the side.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." I was so excited and I walked off taking the Doctors hand with me.

* * *

We made it to the reception and it was all white and smelled sterile with people in a lot of places. I noticed there was no little shop. Before I was able to point that out a voice over the loud speaker said:

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." The robotic voice sounded very kind I was a little creeped out about how human it sounded.

"No shop. I like the little shop." The Doctor popped the 'p' in shop.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" We laughed together and neither of us noticed Roses scowl.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose tried to break the Doctor and mines laughter.

"The human race moves on, but so to the viruses. It's an ongoing war." At that moment a cat nurse walked passes the three of us and my mouth just dropped open.

"Doctor, their cats." I couldn't stop myself from staring at the cat ladies.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put a shop. Right there." He pointed to little small corner.

"No Doctor over there." I pointed to a more open space by the sitting area.

"Yah that spot seems a but better. You might catch a draft from the doors though." He tried to make it seem like my spot wasn't as good as his. The Doctor and Rose walked to the lifts and I was just looking around.

"Doctor! Hold on! Hold on!" I started to run to the lifts.

"Oh, too late. We're going up." Rose gave me an evil yet satisfied look.

"It's alright, there's another lift." I tapped the button for the lift.

"Ward 26! Watch out for disinfectant" I heard the Doctor yell through the closed doors.

* * *

I entered the lift and I was definitely surprised when I found out what disinfectant was. The lukewarm water doused my white blonde hair then the strong air-dried it. At first I was mad because the water ruined my ice blue sweater and warm grey leggings. I was then pleasantly surprised that I was fully dry when I stepped out into a dinky hallway.

I noticed my hands getting cold as I was braiding my hair. Then I heard someone talking.

"Peekaboo!" That voice was probably the most irritating voice I've ever heard.

"Who are you?" I walked into the door way and saw a face. A face on skin. Like a trampoline and I couldn't contain my giggles. _Doctor! There's a woman trampoline-y thing. She's speaking to me. This is hysterical! _Almost immediately I got a response

Diana get out of there. That's Cassandra. I don't know how she survived but she did and I don't know what she wants.

Before Cassandra could respond, I said something,

"All right Cassandra. I best am off!" I turned to leave but red light caught my hands. "What? What are you doing?" I started to panic and I felt the temperature of the room drop.

"Chip activate the psychgraft." Cassandras' irritating voice reached my ears and I tried to call the Doctor but I couldn't. Then I could remember was a large woosh and magenta light.

**AN: Thank you for the views! Here's part one of NE! xx**


	3. New Earth Part 2

**DOCTOR P.O.V.**

As Rose and I waited for Diana, there was an awkward silence between the two of us. I wasn't thinking about Rose. I was thinking about how impossible it was for her to be alive. The Mystics were just stories. They weren't real. Diana isn't fully Mystic. Mystics are also Time Lords. They have the ability to regenerate and everything. Why does Diana have one heart? How is she still human? I understand that I used a certain frequency to bring break the human genes that were blocking her Mystic abilities but why isn't she fully back?

I heard the lift ding and I saw Diana. She looked even more beautiful then the last time I saw her. No. I can't think that. She doesn't even know who she is! But her lips were stained with her signature berry stain and her makeup, the way her eyeliner made her eyes look larger and bluer if that's even possible.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one," I was still astonished by the advanced science of the Cat Nurses. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" I noticed that Diana's v-neck sweater was pulled down showing the top of her breasts. I honestly couldn't not stare. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Dianas' voice sounded strange but I couldn't brush it off as nothing.

"What's, what's. What's with the voice?" Rose asked. She seemed to be stifling a giggle. I glared at her. Yah it was mean but she was being just plain rude to Diana. She barely even knew her.

"Oh, I don't know. Just lurking about. New Earth, new me." Diana shrugged which was odd for her. In the time that I knew Diana she rarely ever shrugged and she only did it when something was bothering her.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor" I tried to play it cool but I knew something was off.

"Mmm, aren't you just" With that she kissed me. I tried not to like it but her lips were just so full and soft. This kiss was long and hard and would've kept on going if it weren't for Rose clearing her throat.

"Terminals this way" Diana started off and all I could do was have my mouth hang open.

"Yep still got it." I straightened out my suit and caught Roses raised eyebrows and arms over chest.

Diana took us to the Ward 26 waiting room and she was quickly typing at the computer terminal by the lift.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop" I looked over the computer pushing Diana out of the way.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" She kept looking at the screen and around the room finding nothing to give her any clue.

"You're right. Well done." I smiled at Diana hoping to see her brilliant blindingly white smile. I didn't get to see it.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." I had no idea how Diana knew about the sub-frame but I searched it anyway.

"What if the sub-frames locked?" I asked seeing if she could answer that one. If she could I knew for a fact it wasn't her. She would never be able to figure that out. Out of the blue I heard her normal voice. _Doctor! It's Cassandra! Ah! My head! Help me! She said something about a pysco-something I don't know! Just help me! Please!_ I stopped what I was doing and looked at Diana and knew that I had to save her.

"Try the installation protocol." Diana said matter of fact. I tried that, and the whole wall slid down and revealed a very dark corridor.

"Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive." Rose said gripping the Doctors arm. Diana strolled right in. She led the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place was lined with the cells, thousands of them. I opened one at random. It contained a very sick looking man that seemed to have over one thousand diseases.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Diana asked with a grotesque look on her lovely face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I closed the door and moved on to the next. It contained a young woman in the same situation as the former.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked with the same look disgusted look as Diana.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." I kept looking through the cells but kept seeing the same things over and over again.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Diana and Rose both covered their mouths and noses to try to keep the diseases from getting to them.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them" I closed another cell door and looked over the railing to see thousands of cells. Most likely filled with more disease-ridden people.

"How many people are there?" Rose asked taking her hand off the mouth.

"Their not patients" Diana answered for me.

"But they're sick." Rose looked towards me for answers.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the sisters have a cue for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." I looked around again to all the sick people.

"Why don't they just die?" Diana asked in cold-blood.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." I looked at another cell with remorse.

"It's for the greater good." Novice Hame tried to reason with me but I was appalled.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" I looked right through her.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." She said gesturing towards the cells.

"What by killing?" Rose interjected.

"But they're not real peoeple. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame was still trying to change my mind on the situation. It was definitely not working.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" I was beginning to get very angry.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." Novice Hame seemed scared of me at this point in time.

"These people are alive!" Diana shouted at her.

"But think of the humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." Novice Hame continued to argue with Rose, Diana, and me.

"If they live because of this, then life if worthless." I countered.

"But who are you to decide that?" She narrowed her cat eyes at me.

"Just to confirm, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Diana cleared that up.

"We thought it best not." Novice Hame smiled sweetly at Diana and she recoiled to be right next to me.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand is. What have you don't to Diana?" I looked over to Diana and she tried to make her face look innocent.

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame looked sincere but I wasn't one to believe that.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Diana's head, I want it reversed." I kept gazing at Diana to figure out what's wrong with her.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Diana looked at me confused but I saw right through it.

"These people are dying. Diana would care." I narrowed my eyes at her waiting for the next lie to fly out of her mouth.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." Diana voice went serious.

"What's happened to you?" Rose asked. Even she was bewildered and confused as to what's going on.

"I knew something was going on in the hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Diana sneered at the two of us.

"Who are you?" I scanned Diana with my sonic. She seductively walked up to me and whispered in my ear:

"The last human." Then she winked and pulled something out of her chest.

"Cassandra?" I knew that Diana was warning with that message before. I was going to deal with the trampoline later but then I figured out what was going on.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra managed to spray both Rose and I with her perfume before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in one of the green cells and Rose was in the close quarters with me.

"Well this is cozy." Rose said sarcastically.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I started to bang on the door.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" Standing room only." Cassandra giggled from outside the green cell.

"You've stolen Diana's body." Rose said with wide eyes.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." She stalked off with Diana's long lean legs and she even had the same swing in her hips when she walked- no stop. You can't think about her like that. You're in love with Rose you have been. That kiss meant nothing between Diana- I mean Cassandra and I.

"Just let Diana go, Cassandra." I pleaded.

"Oh, I will. As soon as this body begins to age and I've found someone younger. I probably wont find someone as pretty but I'll obviously try." She smirked.

As Cassandra was walking away, Matron Casp came in and started to argue with her. The next thing I knew, Cassandra's servant, Chip pulled a lever releasing Rose, the diseased people and myself.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" I yelled over the moaning and groaning of people. Chip and Cassandra ran away as the sick people advanced on the two Cat Nun Nurses. One of the people touched sister Jatt and she became of the sick. She died screaming.

Cassandra ran down the stairs and into the basement where she had been hiding. She ran straight to the lifts.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." I tried to think as fast as possible.

"This way!" Cassandra led us down a corridor into her lair.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Diana/Cassandra cried.

"Well for starters you're going to leave that body. That psycograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing my Diana- I mean not my Diana to death!" Oi that was awkward. I really did not mean to say that. I noticed how devastated Rose looked when I slipped up.

"But I've got no where to go. My original skins dead." Cassandra was sounded like a brat. My Diana would never act like this. It felt strange to call her my Diana but after months of living with her, I really began to like her. It wasn't strange calling her mine. I knew that I would make her mine one day. There was only one problem: Rose. I really did love Rose but she couldn't compare to the fire within Diana. Diana has a Queen's personality as well as her beauty.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me." I said with venom laced through my voice.

"You asked for it." Cassandra took a deep breath and blew energy out to me. That's all I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

**Diana's P.O.V.**

"Blimey, me head. Where'd that bitchy trampoline go?" I asked finally having control over my mind and body.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra was now in the Doctor. I couldn't help but laugh at the way Cassandra was moving his body.

"Get out of him." I think that was the meanest I had ever seen Rose. I knew I only knew her for barely a day but boy that was one scary tone of voice.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it." Cassandra glanced at me and I couldn't help but blush like a little schoolgirl. While I was blushing the disease ridden people burst through the door.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra began to obviously panic.

"Ladder. We've got to get up." Rose led the way to a ladder that all the way at the top had a hatch.

"Out of the way Snow White!" Cassandra shoved me out of the way and started to climb. I went right after her, then Rose after me.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." I though quickly was trying to get the trampoline out of the Doctor. My Doctor. Rose might not want to share but I was definitely not going to give up on him. He was so whimsical. He was a beautiful genius. My lost boy. His eyes gave more then enough away for me to see whom he really was over those few months.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." She rolled her eyes at me refusing to come back.

"We're going to die if-" Rose was cut off by Matron Casp grabbing her ankle.

"Get off!" She began to shake her foot attempting to get her off.

"All our good work! All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!" Matron had tears threatening to fall.

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra spat.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Those were Matron Casps last words as a sick woman grabbed her foot and she let go of the ladder and fell.

"Move!" Rose screamed as the people gained on us.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra was being bratty and demanding.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." I said as if it were obvious.

"You mean this thing?" She pulled the sonic out of the doctors suit jacket. Rose and I both nodded.

"Well, I don't know how. The Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts. Same as you Diana." She gestured towards me.

"Cassandra, go into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Cassandra rolled the Doctors eyes and went straight into Rose.

"Oh, chavtastic. Open it!" She snapped at the Doctor.

"Not till you get out of her." He had a menacing look in his eyes. That's when I knew that the Doctor loved Rose. Over the months that I knew him he never looked at me like that. He had so much care for Rose in his gaze. He made it seem like his was willing to burn the hospital if it would save Rose.

"We don't have time! Just open it!" I was beginning to get exasperated. As if everyone was ignoring me, Cassandra went to move into Rose but she dodged it and her essence fell into one of the sick.

"Oh sweet lord! I look disgusting!" She looked at her arms and legs in disgust. We made it off the ladder but Cassandra's spirit made it back into me.

* * *

**Doctor P.O.V.**

I watched as Diana/Cassandra leaned on the wall for help before sliding down.

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All of their lives and they've never been touched." She sounded so hurt so I offered my hand.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." I showed Frau Clovis my arms to prove to her that we're clean.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." Frau said as she tried to find a signal.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." I walked around the room trying to figure out how to fix all of this. "

"

"I am not dying in here." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There are ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" I yelled at her to put her phone away. So she did.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" I began to get a heavy silk rope and hanged it around my body. Everyone grabbed drip bags while I did that

"How's that? Will that do?" I asked gesturing to my makeshift harness.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked because she was the only person now doing anything. I opened the lift doors and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"The lifts aren't working." Cassandra said reminding me as if I were stupid.

"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." I put my sonic in-between my teeth and ran and jumped onto the wire holding the lift.

"Going down! Come on Diana!" I motioned for her to jump on my back.

"Not in a million years!" Cassandra shouted back.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" I was trying to keep Diana as close as possible.

"Seal the door!" Was the last thing I heard before Cassandra jumped onto my back and we went zooming down and landed on the top of the lift.

* * *

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cassandra/Diana joked.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." I pointed to the lever that I needed her to hold.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't" Cassandra protested.

"Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." I poured the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank.

"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got." I gave Cassandra a reassuring look.

"What about you?" I thought I saw a bit of Diana shine through Cassandra.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." Then I jumped down into the lift itself. I opened the door and shouted for the sick people to come to me.

"Don't tell them!" Cassandra was still on top of the lift trying to stay away from the sickness.

Then all of a sudden the disinfectant was activated and all the drips that I had poured into the tank were poured onto me and all the sick people in the lift were cured. I shouted for the cured people to pass it on. Cassandra jumped down from the top of the lift. A cured woman hugged me.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

* * *

**LATER ON THE TARDIS WITH DIANA'S P.O.V.:**

"Thank you Doctor for a wonderful, safe outing" I said sarcastically.

"Well you know the Doctor. Always for the safety." Rose responded with the same amount of sarcasm. By the time Cassandra was gone, Rose and I had become pretty close. On the walk back to the TARDIS we kept joking about what the Doctor was like as Cassandra. The way he was all prissy.

"Rose, I need to talk to the Doctor for a minute do you mind?" I gave her a sorry look.

"Yah that's fine. I'll wait for you in the kitchen." She unlinked our arms and walked into the depths of the TARDIS. I turned around.

"Doctor um well I just wanted to say thank you." I looked at my feet unwilling to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for what? You were basically unconscious." He looked confused.

"No you idiot. Thank you for taking me with you. I mean the first day we met I called you insane and almost kicked you out of my flat. Then you told me I was an alien and I basically froze you. Even after all ten months of my craziness and my being emotional after, you know, Jake and Anna. You stood by me. I want you to know that you have my full gratitude" I laughed and absently played my locket.

"Well you're welcome. As for sticking by you, of course I would. You and me are the same. Both of us are the last of our kind. And for you being crazy, I would expect nothing less. Now come here!" He pulled me in for a large hug but at that point I knew I didn't just want a hug.

Being high on adrenaline, I pulled back from the hug and lightly placed my cool berry lips against his soft warm cheek. That's when I pulled back mortified. The Doctor gave me a look and I wanted to cry also but my mum told me to never show my tears. So that was my plan. I was going to get Ben and Jerry's and Nutella and Rose and cry of embarrassment. If he tried to talk to me I'd probably die of humiliation.

"Um, later Doctor." With that I ran into the TARDIS and left a very exasperated Doctor behind.

**AN: Thank you to anyone whose taken the time to read this! I know it's REALLY long, sorry, I wanted the episode to be in two parts but at first I was planning on three so the first part is short and this is long! I'll probably post the next chapter later because it's important and pretty short. Then we get into one of my favorite episodes! Yay! I'm excited! I have so much planned! Sorry about all the mistakes in the past two chapters I'm working on making it a whole lot better! Again if there's any mistakes feel free to correct me and if you do you have my thanks for further improving my writing!**

**xx**


	4. It's Kind of a Funny Story

I walked the halls of the TARDIS wondering where my room was. After about five minutes of walking I came to a pair of white French doors. For some reason I knew that it was mine.

I opened the doors and what I saw was amazing. It was made of ice. The walls and floors were ice! The entire room was ice. The bedpost was ice but had white silk sheets and a furry comforter. There was a fireplace, which was pretty ironic, but the ice didn't melt. There was a window that showed the Aurora Borealis. The entire room was pretty cozy. There were white chairs that had ice blue accents. Everything seemed to be ice blue or white, or even just ice itself.

I walked further into the room and noticed another room attached. I walked through the doorway and found myself in what looked like a training room. I figured that the room was used for my training of my Mystical abilities.

_Thank you Sexy. Thank you so much._

**_Oh my Brightness, anything for you. You're very precious._**

_What? Sexy, what are you talking about?_

**_You'll find out soon enough._**

_Um okay? _

I heard a knock at the door and I opened it.

* * *

"Oh, hello Doctor." I was definitely surprised by him being here.

"Diana," He sounded like something was bothering him. "You kissed me. You kissed my cheek." He stated the obvious

"Yes I know. It would be strange if I didn't know." My sarcasm did nothing to get the dark look out of his eyes.

"You kissed me." The look in his eyes was definitely not what I expected. I thought he'd be a bit angry but I was willing to brush me off. The look in his eyes was not anger but curiosity.

"Well I wouldn't be very happy if I didn't know!" My sarcasm was not still not lightning the mood.

"Oh Diana you don't get it. When I told you about Gallifrey and how we were both the last of our separate kinds, I lied. You're supposed to be like me. we are Time Lords. I noticed from the beginning. When I saw whom you morphed into I was certain. You are a Time Lady. The only problem is that you don't know. I know exactly who you are though. When you were, you know, a Time Lady you were a Queen. Gallifrey had a Civil War know as the War of the Ages. Gallifrey was split into two realms: The Academics and the Innovatives. I'm an Academic and I was a criminal to some extent and you, my beautiful queen, were an Innovative. The Academics were treating the Innovatives with disrespect because they did not appreciate the arts as much as you did and were bullying you for it. So there was an uprising. You led them to victory. They made you Queen. They didn't want to have anything like the corrupt President Rassilon ruling over them so they decided on a monarchy thinking that since they trusted you, you would give them a chance at being who they are. They wanted you to be the one to care for them. When you were made Queen you were very, very young. After some time after the war, the two realms decided on peace but they couldn't bring themselves to come back together. Every year there was a festival. You would perform a dance. Oh that dance was beautiful. The two minds on the Time Lords would come together as one and show off. Remember Diana! Please I'm so tired of being alone" As he said the extremely large monologue he grew more and more passionate by the end there were tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm no Queen. I'm a human with some messed up genealogy. I really am-" I didn't notice but while I was playing with my necklace. Little did I know that I opened it up. Blue light exploded from the locket and flooded my system. Memories good and bad and horrifying and beautiful all invaded my mind. Everything the Doctor said was true. The War of the Ages, the Mystics, my role as Queen, everything was true. I felt the two heartbeats pumping blood through my system. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

I woke up in what looked like a medical bay. Everything was white and sterile. I tried to turn my head but I had a splitting headache.

"Oh my. I've got a headache." I groaned.

"Diana! You're awake! You've been sleeping for days! One moment I'm waiting for you in the kitchen the next the Doctor takes me to Scotland! It's kind of a funny story... We met Queen Victoria and she knighted us then banished! How rude! And it turns out that all the rumors of the royal family being werewolves! How funny?" I wasn't even listening to her babbling excitedly about her adventure.

"Rose, where's the Doctor?" I needed to speak with him.

"Oh he went off. Mumbling something about space and time to think." Rose just shrugged it off.

"Okay then! I'll talk later but I need to get out of these horrid hospital clothes. I look absolutely ghastly." I laughed and Rose laughed right along with me. What I was wearing was very bad. I was wearing an actual hospital gown. The one where the butt was out and everything. I made sure i was wearing shorts underneath. I'm going to need to be smiling as long as possible before I speak to the Doctor. The conversation I was going to be having with him.

I took Rose to my room and she gasped.

"How am I not frozen?" I'm pretty sure she noticed most of my room was ice.

"The ice isn't even cold. I don't know how the TARDIS did it but the ice doesn't feel like anything." I shrugged.

"Alright now where is your closet?" Rose giggled with excitement.

"Over here." I walked over to and ice door with a silver knob and pushed it open.

"Blimey…" She looked into the huge walk in closet that went off in all directions. There was even a map.

"Here lets go to shirts and leggings." I stalked off to the right and the TARDIS took me right where I wanted to be. I put on a bleached blue denim button down and black leggings. I put grey socks on with my black combat boots and rolled the grey socks over. I put my white blonde hair in a braid and put on my winged top eyeliner and signature berry lips. I walked out of the dressing area to Rose.

"Oh damn, you look hot!" Rose had her mouth hanging open.

"Why thank you Rose," I winked at her in a friendly way. "Lets go and find the Doctor then!" Then we were off.

One day what the Doctor and I are going to talk about soon will be a very funny story back at home. Oh how much i miss my silver castle and my wild sisters and cousins.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but it's just a little bit of plot development. I hope that my Mystics and War of the Ages are believable. I figured that if the Doctor was trying to convince someone that they were the same, that he'd get emotional and say everything flat out. Thanks again for views and you can comment any correction!**

**xx**


	5. Just a School Reunion? Part 1

**AN: Hi again! I'm way to excited to post this chapter. This is legit one of my favorite episodes in the series. I for got to tell you that I won't be doing every episode so if you have any requests for any episode you can comment or pm me. And this will have my own original chapters throughout the story line. This is also a mature story for a reason ;) if ya know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Diana, Jake, Anna, other people that i just you know make up, and any other characters belong to BBC. **

* * *

I opened the door to my classroom. I was teaching a dance class. I've always loved dance. All the music and movement always made me smile.

"Good morning my lovely ladies!" I smiled at all the students that were excitedly chattering about the dance we were doing. It seemed that all of them had previous dance training so I was going to teach them a ballet point number. I was going to teach them teaching them the dance of the sugarplum fairies.

"So dance, how many of you know point ballet?" I asked. Every one of them raised their hands.

"Okay! Who's familiar with the dance of the sugarplum fairies?" Once again they all raised their hands.

"Do you already know the dance?" They all nodded at the same time.

"Do you know the dances from A Midsummer's Night Dream as well?" They all got up and began to stretch.

"Okay let's begin our stretches." I took off my grey cardigan and I was wearing an ice blue leotard with a snow-white skirt. I had my white tights and light pink Pointe shoes. I led the stretches.

* * *

At lunch I got on line with the Doctor. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Rose was a dinner lady.

"Hello love, do you mind giving me some extra chips?" I was laughing at this point. Rose rolled her eyes and gave me the extra chips.

While the Doctor and I were eating Rose came over and started to wipe down the table.

"Two days." She glared at the Doctor.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." The Doctor pointed to a bit of gravy on the table. Rose looked at me and once again rolled her eyes.

"Two days, we've been here." She retorted.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." The Doctor looked lost in thought. Then he picked up a chip sniffed and nibbled on it then put it back on the tray with a disgusted look on his face.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked offering to eat his chips.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." He pushed the try towards her.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She took a chip off the tray and ate it.

"It' s very well behaved, this place." I commented hoping the Doctor would notice as well.

"Mmm" Rose pretended to listen.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." The Doctor finally answered. Just as he said that the head dinner lady came over to our table.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." The head dinner lady, Jackson, sneered at Rose.

"I was just talking to these teachers." Rose was acting innocent.

"Hello!" The Doctor and I nicely said to the dinner lady.

"They don't like the chips." The Rose reported to Jackson.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." She responded in a frightening voice.

"See this is me. Dinner lady" Rose said gesturing to her outfit while walking away.

"I'll have the crumble." I said smiling.

"I'm so going to kill you." I heard her mumble under her breath.

* * *

Later in the staff room after three more periods of experienced dancers, I finally had a chance to talk to the Doctor somewhat alone.

"Alright Doctor. You're in huge trouble. When you take me back to Gallifrey I'm going to put you on trial for doing everything you've been, you know, doing and lying to me. Telling me my people are gone. Are you crazy?" I said making wobbly hand gestures while talking.

"Diana, when I said we were the last of the Time Lords I wasn't kidding. They really are gone." I looked at him in complete shock. I saw the truth in his eyes but I was devastated. I clenched my jaw from crying and responded.

"Well you know, I still have authority over you no matter what. I was crowned Queen and everyone has to respect that. So we will finish the conversation later. Now how about you and Rose? I always see you two flirting. I can cut the sexual tension between you two with a flipping knife!" I tried to change the topic because I couldn't think of all the people that were gone. My family, my friends, my people. All just gone. I remember the last thing I said to my sister before I disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Jojo? Where are you? I have wonderful news!" I pranced through the halls my blue dress and white cape dancing behind me._

_"In here gorgeous! What do you want?" Jojo, my little sister, was in the library as usual. I spun in and landed on the plush deep red velvet couch next to her._

_"I found you a man! His name is the Doctor. He's an Academic but we think that the two of you together would help tie up the last broken bonds betweens us." I told her in glee. Her face lit up and the notation of us finding her a man._

_"Oh Aurora, this is amazing! I'm going to be married! This is actually amazing!" She exclaimed._

_"Alright Jojo, I must leave, I'm do at the royal court in about five minutes ago! See you later!" I shouted as I ran out the door._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Diana? Diaaannnnaaaa?" The Doctor was trying to get me out of my daydream.

"I'm here! I'm back!" I reassured him.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Principal Finch came through the doorway with one Sarah-Jane Smith. She noticed me and I smiled and put a finger to my lips silently telling her to not say anything. The Doctor nudged me. I looked up at him and he had such a proud smile on his face. Finch left Sarah-Jane to speak with the teachers.

"Hello." She came up to us.

"Oh, I should think so." The Doctor responded. I gave him a deathly look. I didn't want Sarah-Jane to find out about him right away. I thought it would take away from her task at hand. I still remember the first time I met her. I had just told Jojo about her engagement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_ "Hello my Queen Aurora. I would like you to meet my friend Sarah-Jane." He motioned to the young beautiful woman next to him._

_ "Doctor you do know that bringing her here is against the law and that I should execute you?" I told him gently._

_ "Well I figured that but I know that you're peaceful and I was wondering if you could keep this maybe a secret?" He pleaded with me._

_ "You know that's fine by me Doctor. While you're doing business here, I'll take care of her." I smiled at the petite woman to the Doctors right._

_ "Alright, Jojo's in the library. I told her that I have a meeting with the court so she probably is still there. She never shows up." I rolled my eyes thinking about her while the Doctor went towards the library._

_ "Come on Sarah-Jane! Let me show you my home!" We walked arm and arm and left the Doctor to find his way._

_"Thank you so much for not you know, getting rid of me. The Doctor told me the rules of Gallifrey." Sarah-Jane sent me a beaming smile._

_"You know, the Doctor tells me all about you whenever he visits. He tells me about your adventures and your travels. I must say, if I weren't running half a planet, I'd be traveling the universe alongside with him!" I confided in the young woman._

_"Yes, it is amazing traveling with him. It would be lovely to have another woman on the TARDIS. Oh sometimes he can me such a man!" Sarah joked._

_"I know when we first met, he didn't even know who I was! I was dancing at a ball; he cut into my dance with my father and whisked me away saying that I was too beautiful to be dancing with an old man! He got an earful from me that night. Ever since I keep him out of trouble. Almost like a mother. Sometimes he is such a boy!" I joked right back at her._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"And you are?" Sarah-Jane gave me a knowing look as she asked the Doctors and my name.

"Hm? Er, Smith, John Smith," The Doctor made up on the spot.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who went by that name." Sarah-Jane mused,

"Well, it's a very common name." The Doctor retorted trying to keep Sarah-Jane from the truth.

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet the two of you." She smiled her warm smile at the two of us. The Doctor smirked at being mentioned.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." The Doctor rambled.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Sarah-Jane asked me.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." I answered for the Doctor and I.

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" I smiled as Sarah-Jane went into her journalism mode.

"You don't sound like someone whose just doing a profile." I shared a smile with the Doctor.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." She smirked at me.

"No. Good for you." The Doctor put on his proud smile again. The smile just for Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane walked away from the Doctors smile. She still didn't know who he was. While walking away she turned around and I winked.

* * *

Later that night the four of us, Rose, Mickey, the Doctor, and I, came back into the school to investigate.

"Oh, it's weird seeing a school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose mused looking around the eerie hallways of the school.

"All right team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff is all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He started off.

"Um, Doctor? What should I do?" I was upset that the Doctor forgot about me. I shouldn't like the Doctor as much as I did. It was obvious he loved Rose. He would never leave her behind for me. She was so amazing and compassionate. In my years, I've killed people. Yah it was for the better of the people, but the Doctor deserved a better woman.

"Aurora, go back to the TARDIS I need you there just incase we need her in an emergency." My mouth dropped. He just used my name. I wasn't sure what to think. Luckily no one else heard. He said what I should do so low like he was only doing to keep me away. So I ran back to the TARDIS, anger pouring out of me.

While in the TARDIS I sat in the captains' chair and pouted angrily.

**_What has the idiot done now?_**

****_Oh Sexy, he used my name! He sent me back here like I'm nothing. I know he loves Rose but he doesn't have to completely ignore me!_

_**Oh you stupid girl. **_

****_Sexy! I'm going to find Sarah-Jane. We both know she's just outside the TARDIS._

I walked out the TARDIS doors to a crying Sarah-Jane.

"Hello Ms. Jane." I walked over to her and hugged her hard.

"Oh Hello Aurora! It's been way to long! Why didn't you tell me that the Doctor is here?" She cried into my shoulder.

"Sarah-Jane I'd like for you to call me Diana. I think someone wants to speak to you." I turned her around.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." The Doctor smiled at the kindly aged woman.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it? You've regenerated." She had more happy tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

"You look incredible." She couldn't keep herself form staring at the Doctors youngest regeneration so far.

"So do you." They were both smiling at each other, which made me smile.

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" She shook the shock form her look and got straight to business.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" The Doctor seemed more interested in what was going on with her rather then the situation that we've been dealing with.

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died." She started to get teary again.

"We lived. Everyone else died." I answered for him.

"What do you mean?" Sarah-Jane turned to me.

"Everyone died Sarah." I still couldn't believe that everyone was gone. My sister, may family, everyone.

"I can't believe it's you two!" She gaped at us. After Sarah-Jane spoke, we heard Mickey scream like a young school girl.

"Okay, now I can!" She laughed.

"Did you hear that?" Rose ran in. "Who's she?" She motioned to Sarah-Jane.

"Rose, Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduced his companion and his former companion.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." She laughed at the Doctor.

"I'm not his assistant." Rose demanded.

"No? Get you, tiger." Sarah-Jane nudged the Doctor.

"Diana can you please go back to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked me.

"What no! I'm not sitting there while you three are having all the fun." I persisted.

"Diana go to the TARDIS now." The Doctor demanded.

"Doctor what's wrong with you! I'm not going." I yelled at him. The Doctor dragged me to the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" I yelled again.

"Stay here Diana. Please Aurora. I don't want you to get hurt." The Doctor pleaded.

"I'm not made of glass. You don't need to protect me from some oily dinner ladies." I retorted.

"Just stay here. Please for me." He kept his pleaded going with his puppy dog eyes until I gave in.

"Fine. If I hear one more scream I'm coming." I lied. I was going to follow them anyways. I was not stupid.

* * *

Later that night, I followed the four time travelers to the headmaster's office. When they started to run away, I went to the door and quietly opened it. My eyes widened at the sight of the creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling. I turned and ran off. I ran all the way to the parking lot.

When I saw Rose, Mickey, Sarah-Jane, and the Doctor surrounding a car trunk so I hid behind another car. The Doctor cooing at something, Mickey hysterically laughing and Rose rolling her eyes. Then I noticed the alien creatures flying across the face of the moon.

* * *

I followed the Doctor to a coffee shop down the block and intruded on their conversation. K9 came back to life.

"I can tell you that's Krillitanes if you want." I walked through the doors and everyone looked up.

"Affirmative Master. Lady is correct. The substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 wagged his metal ears and tail.

"Oh! K9! The Doctor told me all about you!" I walked up to the metal dog and patted his chilled head.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor explained.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." I informed everyone. The Doctor pulled me over to the side of the café where the rest of the party couldn't see us.

"Aurora, what are you doing here? I told you to stay I the TARDIS." He looked me over to see that I was okay.

"Doctor I'm fine. I was bored in the TARDIS so I followed you. I can also smell Krillitane oil from a mile a way. Sorry not sorry Doctor." I started to move away. He pulled me back.

"What Doctor?" I snapped. Then he kissed me. It was a true real kiss. I didn't know how to react so I pushed him away. I was feeling bold once again, I whispered in his ear.

"Later Doctor." With that I walked away. I swung my hips a little extra for some extra effect. I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have kissed him back. He shouldn't have kissed me in the first place. It was probably excess adrenaline from running away from the crazy bat things. I shouldn't over think this. He probably wished that I was Rose that entire time. Maybe I shouldn't of said later Doctor. He probably got the wrong idea and now wants to send me home. Well not home, Earth so I can continue my boring life as a lawyers assistant. Well I better get back to the TARDIS to get my things together.

I walked out on the street to meet up with Rose and the group the Doctor following close behind.

"How many of us have there been traveling with you?" Rose asked seeming like she might be scared of the answer.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor tried to avoid that awkward conversation.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." Rose seemed horrified.

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor began to get annoyed.

"I thought you and me were…" She trailed off of her sentence. "I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future." Rose began to get very upset so I put a comforting arm around her.

"No. Not to you." The Doctors eyes began to darken as if reliving a terrible time in his life.

"But Sarah-Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose wanted answers and she was determined to get them.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…" The Doctor couldn't finish the sentence and then I knew his true feelings.

_Thanks for clearing that up Doctor._ With that in his mind, I walked away to Sarah-Jane.

All of a sudden one of the Krillitane swooped down and we all ducked. It missed everyone except for me.

"Shit!" I grabbed the gash on my forearm. The Doctor rushed over and cradled my arm.

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it! It stings." My eyes started to water. It wasn't just a cut. It also was burned like a third degree burn. Lost in thought I didn't notice the Doctor blow gold regeneration energy onto my arm. So I slapped him.

**AN: Yah they kissed but they still have to clear up their feelings because I think that Diana is fairly confused. Wouldn't we all be?**

**xx**


	6. Only a School Reunion? Part 2

**AN: I have way to much excitement about the next couple of chapters. It's when things get a bit heated up ;)**

**Disclaimer: BBC still owns the Doctor :( but I own Diana and her friends!**

* * *

"You should not have done that. That was stupid and reckless and never worth it." My voice lowered to one of disappointment.

"You're always worth it." He looked at me with such love and sadness that I pulled him in for a hug. What he did could have taken years off of his life and this gash would've healed in a week or two. I was upset at him but the gesture was so sweet that I couldn't be for to long. I just prayed that Rose didn't see his intimate gesture.

"Never do that again. Promise me." I said into his suit tyring hard not to have the tears stream down my face.

"I promise you." He gave his word.

"Thank you Doctor." I expressed my greatest thanks to him.

* * *

The next morning the five of us walked to the school with at the same time as the students.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He handed Sarah-Jane his sonic screwdriver. I looked over at Rose and saw her look of distress.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." The Doctor gave his orders to Mickey.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey said that the Doctors orders were a joke,

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah-Jane gave Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor yelled back at him.

"But he's metal!" Mickey protested.

"He didn't mean for him!" I yelled back at Mickey laughing.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's time we had a word with Mister Finch." The Doctor took my hand and took us in the direction of the swimming pool.

"Doctor, you kissed me." It was my turn to gape at him over a kiss. There wasn't anyone to overhear us now so I thought now would be a good time to talk about what happened.

"Yah, I did." He had a smug look on his face.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Why not?" He answered right back.

"Doctor you love Rose. It's so obvious. She loves you back. You can't do that to her. You almost told her you loved her yesterday after kissing me. You can't do this to me or to her. You also told me our people are gone, you kiss me, then you almost admit your feelings to the one you love." I had to get that all off my chest.

"Aurora, I don't want to be with Rose. Yah, she's beautiful and spunky and clever, but she's not you. She can't take care of me like you can. You were always there for me. You kept me safe when the Academics were looking for me. I always wanted for you to come with me. I wanted to show you the universe through my eyes. You escaped the Time War and it's us two against the universe. You came for me and cared for me when no one else could." The Doctor basically admitted for having feelings towards me.

"You were engaged to my sister you twat! You just said you wanted to take me places but you were to be married to my sister!" I started to hysterically laugh. I couldn't hold it in.

"Are you laughing at my decision making skills? I would've married you if I had the chance. You remember the first night we met? I knew that it was your father. I just wanted a reason to talk to you. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He shrugged.

We made it to the pool and Principal Finch was standing on the opposite end.

"Who are you?" I called across the chlorine filled water.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" He responded calmly.

"Diana, and this is the Doctor" I looked up at him. " Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" Last time I saw them they did not have wings. We walked around the pool and stood in front of Finch.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine." Finch looked like he was remembering a great memory.

"And now you're shaped human." The Doctor observed.

"A personal favourite, that's all." Finch waved it off as nothing.

"And the others?" I questioned.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last." Finch was trying to make us angry. I have to say it worked. The entire pool froze over. I shuddered at the thought of my people gone again. It seemed like it was a big topic of conversation lately.

"Oh! What do we have here? What is she? A Mystic? I've heard of those. Scary things they are." His eyes probed me and the Doctor protectively pushed me behind him. If Finch noticed, he pretended he didn't.

"This plan of yours. What is it?" The Doctor changed the subject as quickly as possible.

"You don't know?" Finch smirked.

"That's why he's asking." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Well, show me how clever you are, Time Lords. Work it out." Finch kept his eyes on me the entire time. His gaze made me shudder.

"If I don't like it. I will stop it." The Doctor got really close to Finch and made his voice as threatening as possible.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Finch narrowed his eyes. They still haven't left me. Even as he was talking to the Doctor his stare never wavered. I moved out from behind the Doctor and met Finches gaze.

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." He started to walk away from Finch as he said one more thing.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." His eyes finally left mine and fell on the Doctor. His gaze was frozen to the core.

After our creepy chat with the Principal, we walked into the classroom where Sarah-Jane and Rose were arguing.

* * *

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Sarah snapped at the angry blonde across from her.

"Try me." I couldn't believe that those two were willing to waste their breath arguing over their adventures with the Doctor.

"Girls, is this necessary? Listen to you two. You sound like bratty children!" I scolded them.

* * *

"Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The Doctor changed the matter to one of importance.

I tried to get into the CPU and I couldn't shift it. Even while using the Doctors sonic

"I can't shift it." I told the Doctor.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah-Jane cried out, exasperated by the situation.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What are they teaching those kids?" The Doctor gently pushed me over and began to look at the computer. All of a sudden, lines of what appeared to be codes, popped up on the computer screen,

"You wanted the program? There it is." I pointed out the evident circumstances.

"Some sort of code." The Doctor began to try to figure out what the cipher was.

"No. No, that can't be!" The Doctor then pulled me closer. Sarah-Jane took notice to his protective behavior.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." I explained to the confused looking Sarah-Jane.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah-Jane was still looking very confused.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control. " The Doctor took the words right out of my mouth.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked thinking that it was come out sarcastic but it came out more worried.

"Yes. And the oil is accelerating their learning power. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." The Doctor now explained to Rose.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose looked very scared at that point because she thought she was helping the bad guy win.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" I quizzed Rose,

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God." Rose covered her mouth horrified.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah-Jane always knew the good questions to ask. I gave her a blindingly white smile.

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." The Doctor considered.

"That explains why the were all good at dance! They were doing something creative to keep their creative juices going." I finally figured out why they were all so spectacular at the arts. As I finished my sentence, Finch stalked into the room his icy gaze once again attached to me.

"Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch had a look of pride for his master plan.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." I retorted and that got me a proud look from the Doctor.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Finch said not missing a beat.

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor injected into the conversation.

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Diana, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn." He tried to convince the Doctor and I to work with him but it would never work.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." I warned.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, and never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." He kept trying to convince him persistently. God the man wouldn't give up.

"I could save everyone. Everyone for you Diana. All your people, your family, friends, subjects, everyone." His eyes glazed over. I couldn't believe he was actually considering that.

"Yes." Finch wanted him to keep his thoughts going thinking it would help with his decision.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah-Jane wisely put in. After that thought, I threw ice at the board, shattering it into pieces.

"Out!" He yelled, taking me by the hand and leading us out of the classroom, directing us towards the cafeteria. Finch followed us with two of his bat-teachers close on his heel.

"Are they my teachers?" A young boy who I was certain was named Kenny asked.

"Yah, sorry." I gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"We need Diana alive. As for the others? You can feast." After Finches command, the Krillitanes swooped down and began their attack. I grabbed the Doctor and pushed him under a table while throwing ice at the monsters. I hit one its wing and it flopped to the floor. It screeched at me and ran out the door,

"Good shot Diana!" Mickey said enthusiastically to me.

"K9!" Sarah-Jane shouted calling her tin dog over.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." His monotone voice said through the rustling of chairs and screeching of the Krillitanes.

"Come on!' The Doctor once again grabbed my hand and pulled me along for the ride.

"K9, hold them back!" The Doctor yelled to his trusty metal dog as we ran out of the room.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode." K9 began shooting red lasers at the monstrous creatures. The Doctor sealed the door behind him.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often; even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" The Doctor asked Rose once we were safe in the physics laboratory.

"Barrels of it." Rose seemed happy to be answering to the Doctor. Finally some attention on her was what I thought at the time.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." The Doctor turned to him.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey rolled his eyes,

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Mickey ran out the door to do what the Doctor said. Finally young little Kenny set off the fire alarm and got all the kids out of the school. I went with Mickey though the Doctor gave me a warning look that said; don't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here." Mickey waved his hand in front of one of the kids. She didn't even blink.

"What do we do?" I asked him. Mickey pulled the plug to the main computer and all the kids finally looked up.

"Everyone get out. Now" They all listened and filed out the door.

"Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!" Mickey kept them all moving out f the door, We made it to the schoolyard and we kept moving the children as fast as we could.

"Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!" I wanted none of the children to get hurt. It would've killed me if any one of them even had a scratch.

After a couple of minutes all the children were out of the school and I saw the Doctor, Rose and Sarah-Jane. They looked like they were waiting for something, KA-BOOM. After that, I knew what it was. I looked at the school then back to a crying Sarah-Jane, I walked over to comfort her and she cried on onto my blue sweater.

* * *

When we got back into the TARDIS I made a B-line towards the bathroom. I had to go since we got to the school. By the time I got back Sarah-Jane was gone and Mickey and Rose were nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor where's Sarah-Jane?" I asked him.

"She went home." He stated simply.

"Why didn't you let me speak to her? I barely got to see her! I was so excited to see how she was! Well now I can't obviously. You couldn't just keep her here for a bit longer? I just wanted time to chat." The Doctor silenced me.

"I wanted time with you before I have to show Mickey and Rose the universe." He had a hopeful look in his delicious brown eyes.

"Okay… where are the little rascals anyways?" I wanted to make sure that Rose wasn't going to hear the conversation that we were going to have.

"I sent them to the movie room to watch movies. The room is soundproof and the TARDIS has a thing about privacy."

I smiled to the walls of the TARDIS and got a pleasant hum back. "Okay then Doctor. You kissed me in that café. You told me you've always wanted to do that and that you don't love Rose. If I weren't here, would you be having this conversation with her and not me?" I wanted to know the honest truth.

"To be honest, yes I would. I would've told Rose how I felt about her. But now you're here. The one woman I can ever see myself ever truly ever trusting and loving and being with." The truth in the Doctors words was evident but I still had one more question before I attacked him.

"Can we keep this a secret from Rose? I don't want her to hate me or anything and if she knew that you liked me then she would most likely leave and that would kill you." I really didn't want to see the Doctor hurting.

"We can do whatever your two beautiful hearts desire." He stepped closer to me trapping me to the console.

"Well my beautiful hearts desire for you to kiss me again." I smirked as his eyes went from a simple conversation look from feelings to one of lust.

He lounged at me. Hitting my berry lips hard against his, His hands felt their way to my bum and he squeezed hard. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. I tugged at his bottom lip earning a gasp from his throat. His hands kept traveling up until they hit the bottom of my sweater. I didn't mind his hands going farther but I wasn't sure if he wanted to move this fast. I know we had known each other for almost four hundred years and those months that he had lived with me and taught me were flirty and sexually tense, but now that we had our feelings out in the open I wasn't sure I wanted to move that fast.

I broke the passionate kiss and that earned me a dissatisfied grunt from the Doctor. "Alright Theta, I think it's time we got some sleep." I patted him on his hard chest, walked away from the console and strutted back to my ice castle of a room.

* * *

**AN: Well we finally got their true firs kiss! I'm so excited for GITF because I have so much planned! It's really angst-y. I'm super excited!**

**xx**


	7. Girl in the Fireplace Part 1

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! This is by far my favorite episode yet and there's so much amazing-ness and I'm really proud to call it mine!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Diana and anyone else I make up!**

* * *

After a dreamless sleep, I woke up to the TARDIS landing. I shot out of bed and changed. I put on a black lace top and a flowing blue skirt. I quickly out on my black converse, slapped on makeup, and braided my hair. I checked myself out in the mirror nodded and walked out my icy doors.

I walked out of the doors of the TARDIS onto a spaceship. "Well hello! Where are we this time?" I inquired.

"In here Diana!" Rose called from a room that had a blazing eighteenth century fireplace. I walked into the room and saw the Doctor talking to a young girl.

"Doctor who in the world are you talking to?" I rolled my eyes at the Doctor who shot me a look. I looked over to the younger girl and walked towards the fireplace.

"What's your name?" I asked in a sweet voice. I've always loved little children,

"Reinette." She replied.

"Oh what a lovely name. I had a cousin named Reinette. Where are you Reinette?" I kept my voice sugary for the sake of the young girl having random people in her fireplace.

"In my bedroom." She kept her answers short.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live?" The Doctor asked.

"Paris of course." Reinette answered as if it were obvious.

"Paris right!" The Doctor tried to hide his surprise but it didn't work very well.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette finally got the chance to ask us.

"Oh it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" I elbowed him in the side because of his horrible quick thinking.

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." She answered.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." I got up from my kneeling position and then helped up the Doctor.

"You said this is the fifty first century." Mickey grumbled.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." The Doctor retorted.

"What's that?" Rose whispered to me curiously.

"He just didn't want to say magic door." I whispered back.

"I heard that!" The Doctor pouted.

"You were meant to." I said right back to him.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose said with a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Yah cool right? She even had the proper French for her time period." I answered for the Doctor and that earned me a look from Rose. I couldn't tell what it meant but I knew it wasn't a nice look.

"She was speaking English, I heard her." I heard Mickey say.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates for you." I told Mickey and his look oh shock was priceless.

"Even French?" Mickey asked another pointless question.

"Yeah." Rose answered with a proud look on her face.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor yelled and all of a sudden the floor around him began to turn.

"Doctor!" Rose and I shouted in unison.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the fireplace began to turn again. This time the Doctor brought an alien friend and I did the first thing I could think of, I froze it. Blue light went from my hand and blasted the creepy ticking thing wearing eighteenth century men's garb. Once I froze the clock thing all the memories of the Time War resurfaced.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_The orange grass around me was frozen and the air around me was frigid. Time Lords and Daleks dead and alive shooting and falling all around me. I had to do something that I knew would mean everyone of the battlefield would fall. Including me. I took a deep breath and summoned all the power I could and blasted it all around me. Everything in a hundred mile radius was frozen solid. _

_ "Oh lookie I survived. I love it when I do that!" My blue dress and ironically short wavy hair was mussed up but I was glad to be alive. I giggled and then my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. _

_ When I saw the President walking over to me I was very confused. "How did you survive that? I didn't even think I could survive that icy blast. No ordinary anything could of endured that explosion. " _

_ "Well I'm not ordinary now am I Queen Aurora?" Persident Rassilon had a smug, self-satisfied look on his face. "Now if you would come with me, I have a few questions for our Mystic here." Two men then grabbed my hand and bind them with cuffs. The metal that made up the shackles was so strong, even my ice couldn't get through. _

_ "Rassilon! What on Gallifrey are you doing?" I demanded to know why he was doing this._

_ "I'm taking in my war prisoner to her cell. You killed your own people. You should not have done that. You killed great generals, warriors, as well as our enemies. If anything you just made matters worse. As one of your punishments you are coming with me and protecting the city." He began to walk away, signaling for his brawny men to follow. They dragged me alongside them. _

_ "This is against our agreement Rassilon. You can't take me and force me to do anything." I spat at him._

_ "Well you broke some rules as well. You killed your own people." He argued._

_ "I did it to save the children. Think about it. Some lives for the sake of the future of our people." In that regeneration I was known for my charming ways. I was charismatic and known to be very persuasive. After I had said that the men that were gripping my arms loosened their clutch. _

_ "Men, don't fall charm to her tongue. She was doing it for her own survival." He informed his muscle men._

_ "Are you serious? Do you really think that I'm that self centered?" I actually thought he was kidding when he said that. I even chuckled a bit._

* * *

_ When we got to the golden city, I was brought the underground. I was shoved into a spacious cell and told to sit down and stay still. That is the exact opposite of what I did. I paced around the damp cell, freezing the ground into an ice rink. I kept shooting ice around the glass encasing covering it in frost and snow. The other prisoners around me were cowering in their cells like little babies._

_ "So you're scared of a little cold?" I shouted at them, taking my anger out on the people that had never done anything to me. People said that in the regeneration I had a temper and I finally understood why._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I snapped back to reality and felt the snowy tears falling down my face. I wiped them away quickly hoping that no one saw. Well they all did and they stopped when they were doing for a moment and stared.

"Since when could she do that?" Mickey asked excitedly. "Since when was she an alien? I thought that she was just an abnormally smart and beautiful human." When Mickey said his last statement, I saw Rose jab Mickey in his side and felt the Doctor put a protective arm around my waist.

"She another Time Lord. Five Time Lords were born with this, this ability and she was one of the five." The Doctor explained for me. At that point I couldn't help but cry into the Doctor. I knew that it was all over but I couldn't help but remember. It seemed like my demons would never leave me alone. I kept crying even as the android teleported across the ship.

"Look Aurora, I need to find out what's going on with Rienette. You'll be okay with Mickey and Rose right? I need to make sure that she's okay." The Doctor whispered in my ear soothingly.

I let go of the Doctor and took a step away. "I'm sorry for crying like that I really didn't mean to do that. I just got lost in thoughts and memories. I didn't want to worry you guys." I waved the Doctor away and he went back to what he was doing.

He went back to the fireplace and I heard the familiar sound of it turning, taking the Doctor with it. The last thing I heard him say before his disappeared into the eighteenth century was, " Don't go looking for the android."

Rose took a fire extinguisher off the wall and gave Mickey a look that told him to take one as well. "He said not to look for it." I mentioned to the two humans.

"Yah he did." Mickey said. I rolled my eyes and followed the two creatures down the corridors.

"Now you're getting it." Rose and Mickey sent me a beaming smile and we all laughed together. I really loved how they didn't hound me for information on what was making me so upset. I wasn't in the mood for pity.

* * *

In the corridor Mickey was trying to be clever and was scared by an eyeball looking camera blinking at him. "Are you looking at me?" Mickey asked they eye. Rose and I started laughing at the sight of Mickey talking to a camera.

My relationship with Rose was on a good track. After New Earth, we became really close. We watched movies and ate food together. I told her everything. Well almost everything. I didn't want her to know about what happened to me in the Time War. She knew all about how I came to be Queen but she also didn't know about the Doctor and our stolen kisses in the night. I felt bad knowing that she loved him and when I caught his attention she was jealous, but I also knew that she couldn't really be mad at me unless she knew the extent of my relationship with the madman in the blue box.

"Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." He had a horrified look etched on his face. The eye retracted and left the three of us looking at a hatch. Rose opened it and we heard the thump-thump of what sounded like a human heart. I gazed down along the pipes and wires and what I saw shook me to the bones. There was a real human heart wired into the ship.

"What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it' s wired in." Mickey said not noticing that it was a real pure human heart.

"It's a heart, Mickey. It's a human heart." I told him and I couldn't tear my eyes from the horror that was in front of me.

We kept going through the endless hallways exploring everything and looking for the machine. "Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey said naively.

"Course it was a real heart." Rose rolled her eyes at Mickey and shared a look of stupidity with me.

"Is this normal for you two? Is this an average day?" Mickey asked bewildered at the fact that Rose and I weren't fazed by what was going on.

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days." Rose told him happily. We stopped in front of a large window. "I think we're looking at France again." Mickey stated as if it weren't obvious.

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose said captivated by what was going on, on the other side. On the France side of the mirror, King Louis walked into the room with two men.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he his?" Mickey mocked.

"The King of France." The Doctor and I said simultaneously. I looked over to the Doctor and saw him gazing at me as if I was water and he was dehydrated in a desert. I have to say, I thought the stare looked good on him.

"Oh well here's trouble. What you been up to?" Rose asked again flirtatiously. I had to seriously fight the urge to put my arm around the Doctors waist and tell her that he's off limits but I couldn't do that to her. Not now and not ever. It would ruin her experience with him.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." The Doctor shrugged as if it was nothing and I rolled my eyes at his vague description of what had happened. At that moment I heard a horse neigh. "Oh and I met a horse." A large white horse then walked up to me and nudged me. I patted his nose and began to pet him. I giggled as I kept petting and rubbing the beautiful steed.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey put out there.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." The Doctor pointed out to him.

"Oh Doctor, no need to be snippy. He was just being curious. We were all thinking it but Mickey was the first one to say it." I tried to get the Doctor to not be so mean to Mickey. I think he was a bit jealous of him but he had no reason to be. He had me. That's when I saw a blonde woman enter the room in France. She was beautiful. She had her hair in an up do and her blue eyes were sparkling against her shining jewelry.

"Doctor, can't you get me jewels like those?" I said sarcastically.

The Doctor came close to me and whispered in my ear. "Whatever your hearts desire." His voice gave me the chills and they held promises.

"Hers. They have gateways into her history. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" The Doctor had his eyes all over the woman. I was appalled by the fact that he was flirting with me then had his eyes all over this other woman.

"Who's she?" Rose inquired.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." The Doctor told us lost in thought about Reinette. I couldn't believe that I was jealous over the Parisian but I couldn't not be. She had her eyes on the Doctor and his eyes were on her at the moment. Anyone else would be feeling the same in this situation.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose wanted to know all she could about the woman who had her eyes on the Doctor also.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." The Doctor explained to Rose.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose shared an inside joke with Mickey that made them both laugh.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor gave us some insight on the woman.

"Well she's sounds lovely" I said sarcastically. Rose snickered at my comment and the Doctor brushed it off as nothing.

"The Queen must've loved her." Rose said as sarcastically as me. It was my turn to snicker at her remark.

"Oh, she did. They got on very well." Rose and I couldn't help our surprised glances at one another.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked just as astonished as us.

"France. It's a different planet." The Doctor commented. He kept staring at the woman, who at this point was, looking at her reflection through the mirror we were looking though to see her. I couldn't help my jealousy it was pouring out of my pores.

* * *

After the Doctor tore his eyes away from Reinette, we heard her ask someone "How ling have you been standing there? Show yourself!" The Doctors eyes went right back to the blonde and he had a worried look on his face. He walked into the eighteenth century and sprayed the android with the fire extinguisher he took from Mickey and it shut down for only a moment.

* * *

**TBC probably later. BTW The chapter after this episode is most definitely M. I'll give a warning at the beginning. Thanks for readying!**

**xx**


	8. Girl in the Fireplace Part 2

"Hello Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor said as he covered the machine with extinguish.

"Fireplace man! Oh you were the woman in the fireplace as well!" She exclaimed as the android came back to life.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked while it revived itself.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." The Doctor replied but didn't take his brown eyes off the robot. "If Diana had frozen the android, it wouldn't have come back to life." The Doctor noted. He seemed displeased that I hadn't taken actions into my own hands and immobilized it myself.

"Well I would have if some bloke wasn't blocking the way in. So next time you expect me to do something for you, stay out of my way." I snapped at him. At this point I was done with his mixed messages. It was killing me all this over thinking that I was doing.

"Well maybe if you were on task and paying attention more often then not, we wouldn't be having this conversation." With his last remark I ran away with a huff of anger. The air temperature dropped from comfortable to everyone wanting to be curled up in a blanket by a fire with a hot cocoa. I heard Rose follow me through the window.

"Diana! Diana!" I didn't stop running until I got back to the control room where the TARDIS had landed. "Diana! I don't think that the Doctor meant it. He's frustrated with this puzzle. He's confused as to why the machines want to harm and take Reinette. I don't blame him. It's a bit strange." Rose tried to comfort me but it couldn't stop the waterworks from falling down my face.

"So, that's the Doctor, eh?" Mickey said oblivious as to what was taking place. Both Rose and I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. I didn't mean for the amount of venom to come with what I said as I did. "I'm sorry Mickey, but what are you talking about?" I corrected myself.

"Well. Madame de Pompadour, Sarah-Jane Smith, Cleopatra…" He trialed off from listing the number of woman that had loved the Doctor as much as I did and looked like he wanted to name more but didn't.

"Cleopatra. He mentioned her once." Rose rolled her eyes silently telling Mickey to shove off.

"Yeah, but he called her Cleo." Mickey pointed out.

"That's enough Mickey! Can't you see that Diana's upset because of what the Doctor said?" Rose enlightened Mickey with the current situation. While I was still obviously upset an android grabbed me by the throat as well as Mickey and Rose. I was able to freeze the robot that was holding me before they could teleport me away. I couldn't get Mickey and Rose as quickly.

I ran back to where I knew the Doctor was and went into the room. I was not very happy with what I saw but I knew I had to intervene.

"Soo Doctor are you going to dance with the girl?" I strutted in startling both of them. "Or are you going to find you're two closest friends who were taken by the things that are harassing this woman, hurting me, and the people you care about." I snapped at him adding extra attitude and placing my hands on my hips.

Both the people in front of me looked stunned at the fact that I was being that rude. "No Diana, I was not going to dance with the Kings Mistress." He rolled his eyes at me.

"And now you're rolling your eyes? Very mature of you Doctor, or should I call you Reinettes Mister? Yes, I'm going to start calling you Mister. Mister! Mister! Can you come fuck me next? I've been waiting in line!" I yelled at him barely controlling the ice that was aiding me at my hands.

"Diana, what are you talking about?" He yelled right back at me.

"Well the fact that you don't care that you're friends are MIA, and the fact that you think it's okay to talk to me as if I wee a child that needs scolding, and that you're all puppy dog eyes for Ms. King of Frances Mistress, which in my day is known as a whore, if you were wondering." I said icily to the shocked woman standing in front of me. "So as you can see I'm angry and frustrated so either help me find my friends or you can spent the night with your girl, Mister." I barked at him. His eyes went wide and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears but I didn't care. I only wanted the Doctor to help me find my friends then take me home. If he thought he could play me like that, he thought wrong.

After my nice chat with the Doctor, I walked back into the ship to look for Rose and Mickey. I walked though endless amounts of corridors until I ran into one of the droids.

"She is compatible." The eighteenth country dressed robot said in a monotone voice. I began to understand what was happening so I turned the other direction to run but the droid was to quick. It grabbed my and in a bruise worthy manner and teleported to where I saw Mickey and Rose strapped to tables. I knew I wasn't in the right shape to be freezing all the droids. I would pass out and they would just come back to life so I thought that I could just wait for the Doctor because if he really cared, he would find me.

"What's going on? Diana? Doctor?" Rose asked oblivious to what was going on around her. I looked over at her and silently told her that we were caught.

"Rose? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" Mickey scoffed at Rose smug that he was proving both of us wrong.

"Oh shut it Mickey." I rolled my eyes at him in a playful manner.

"You are compatible." Another droid told the three of us.

I wasn't sure what to do at that point so I wanted to keep them talking. "Are you sure that I'm compatible? Look at me! I'm old! I may have the face of a twenty-six year old but I'm actually eight hundred and ninety-one. I'm a bit of an old software for this new and nice ship." I tried to see of this regeneration was as charming as my past ones.

"Yah, well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because Mickey, Diana, and me we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver." Rose threatened elaborating on what I had already said. An android decided it would be nice to then take out a blade with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end and hold it to Roses and my throats.

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…" Rose trailed off because the singing of a drunken Doctor and a loud crash interrupted her. The androids noticed the off-key singing coming closer so they began to cut into the skin of my neck. The pain burned and I couldn't do anything because my hands were tied down. I held back the tears. My Time Lady mother told me that tears show your enemies your weaknesses.

At this point I was ready to go home and the singing of the Doctor did not help at all. "I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night," Was what we heard as he grew closer. The machines were making beheading me torture, endless agony, they kept getting deeper and deeper into the bottom of my neck and before I knew it, I was screaming.

"Doctor! Someone! Anyone! Please! It hurts! It's agony! Just end it! I'd rather you do that than torture me like this! It's horrible!" I kept screaming and I tuned my eyes slightly to see Rose crying silent tears as she watched as my head was about to be cut off.

"They called him the. They called him the, the…" Rose tried to finish her statement from earlier but she couldn't. The Doctor walked into the room with his tie wrapped around his head and a drink in his hand. I was so angry with him I think that I was fuming, smoke coming out of my ears.

"And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." The Doctor said casually as he glanced around the room. His eyes didn't even stop to see that a robot was in the process of chopping my head off.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." I heard Rose say sarcastically. At least in this mess she hadn't lost her sense of humor. I even chuckled at that. It hurt horribly and I was trying my best not to scream. At this point the droid had cut about a half an inch under my skin. I felt every little bit of it and I couldn't do anything because I was too weak.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." The Doctor said as he rolled his eyes at Rose. I hadn't met Jackie Tyler and with how this night was progressing, I wasn't sure if I ever would.

"Doctor there is no time for flirting right now!" I shouted at him and I saw Rose flush bright red. "My head is being chopped off, Rose and Mickey are tied to tables waiting their turns, and your drunk! What a great night this is! You know I had respect for you but, now, I can't even look at you! You're pitiful! You call yourself a Time Lord? Well you're a little late you big git!" I screamed at him. I knew my words were really hard, but if I were to regenerate I would have liked the Doctor to know that he really hurt me and then he was dead drunk and I was dying and my friends were next on the menu.

The Doctor pretended to ignore everything I was saying and went on to respond to Rose. "Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know they've never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty-seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's complete, and then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." He said walking straight up to the droid that was then a full inch under my skin. I was going to kill him if I lived.

"The brain is compatible." It seemed like that was the only thing that it knew how to say to us. The Doctor then pulled the mask of the android, and poured the contents of his goblet onto it. The android stopped what it was doing and began to shut down. He then went to the control panel and turned off all the drones.

"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The Doctor said satisfied with his work. He went to help me out of my bonds, which I let him do, but once he wanted to help me up, I pushed him away.

"Stay away from me Doctor." I said coolly. He retracted from what he was doing to help Mickey and Rose out of their ties. I saw him look over to me a couple of times while I tended to me wounds by taking my hands and placing ice there. The ice healed it completely and left no scar. It still hurt and burned though.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey said cautiously. He looked at one of the droids with carefulness.

The Doctor looked over at Mickey while figuring out how to close the time windows and said, "Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets." He kept looking around for the plugs and simultaneously checking me over to make sure I was okay.

I went into the TARDIS to get medical supplies for the pain and I heard someone follow me. "Rose, I told you I'll be fine going to the medical bay by myself." I rolled my eyes at her persistence.

"I'm no Rose." I heard a familiar voice call. I stopped in my track angry that the Doctor would have he audacity to follow me after I told him to leave me alone.

"Mister, I told you to stay away from me." I turned around and glared at him. I couldn't believe that he was doing this now. "And when you're done with your tramp, you can take me back to Earth. I'll stay there where you can be on your own to sleep around." I snapped at him.

"Aurora I don't understand. I have not, and will not sleep with Reinette. She kissed me and that's all. The only reason why I was looking at her was because I was proud. We saw her grow up to be one of the most accomplished women in the universe. I don't care about her how I care about you." He took a step closer to me pinning me to the corridor wall. I tried to break free but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"Doctor stop. You can't do this to me. You tell me you like me, you flirt with Rose, then kiss another woman." I felt more more anger threatening to come out and play. He took another step to me and then I could feel his hot breath tickling my face. I shut my eyes trying not to scream or slap him again.

I felt the Doctor place light kisses along my hot with anger cheeks. "I'm so sorry. So so so so sorry Aurora. I, I never wanted you to feel this way," He kept lightly kissing my face, "I only want you. No one else, only you. Aurora, spend the night with me after this. Please, I only want you and I want to prove it to you as best I can." He ceased his kissed to look me in the eyes.

"Theta, yes. I will." I said and I said to so quietly that I thought he didn't hear me. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. The Doctor deepened the kiss and he kissed me with so much passion it made my knees weak. Sooner or later I wasn't sure what was happening and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was the Doctors worried face. "Theta?" and that was all I could remember.

* * *

I woke up I in the sick bay of the TARDIS. It looked like a very comfortable hospital. The bed was a twin size and the duvet was a plain white one with navy blue sheets. The walls matched the sheets and have paintings of other planets on them. I got up from the bed to see that I was changed into sweatpants and a comfortable sweatshirt. I padded out of the warm room and made my way to where I heard people speaking.

I remembered why I was in the med bay. I frowned that I had over worked my abilities and wasn't taking care of myself.

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Rose was curious and obviously intrigued as to why the androids wanted Reinettes head.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." The Doctor responded to Rose but once he saw me walk in yawning he quickly walked over and checked me over to make sure I was okay. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hungry. But felling much, much better. Thank you for taking care of me." I told him pulling him in for a hug. Rose came over and hugged me to then Mickey as well. Rose then turned to the Doctor and ask asked him if he was all right.

"I'm always all right." Was his only response.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey pulled Rose away and she led him into the ship showing him the rest of the TARDIS.

I noticed that the Doctor had a handwritten letter in his hand and I was curious to know what was in it.

"Soo Doctor. What's in the envelope?" I asked with a playful gleam in my eyes.

"It's from Reinette," The look in my eyes left and my face was expressionless. "The King told me, after she died that she left a letter for both of us." He finished my statement and my face went from expressionless to confused.

"Give me that." I grabbed the letter out his hands and read it out loud. "My dear Doctor and his icy girl. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you two and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Even true love and hope. I am sorry that we only left twice my icy friend but I feel that if we had known each other we could have reached an understanding. I know that you love the Doctor and he loves you as well. I wish that you two can find your way through your issues and realize that you only have each other. Hurry though, my loves. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angels." I had tears in my eyes after reading that and I then felt horrible about what I had said about the brilliant woman. "Doctor, I called her a whore." I felt as if I were the meanest person in all the universes. The Doctor came over to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"She forgave me for what I said. I met her once!" I cried into his chest. "God, I'm so done with being angry today." I giggled. The Doctor looked as if he was being strong for the both of us.

"The sound of you giggling is beautiful." He stated simply which in return made me blush.

"Thank you Doctor for not being to mad at me. I really am sorry for what I said." I told him genuinely. "If it makes you feel any better, it was kind of a turn on thinking about you being a Mister." With that I strutted away to go into my room and added an extra swing in my hips hoping the Doctor would follow. He did.

* * *

**AN: I know I said that I would probably post this later... I got a bit lazy. Sorry! I like these past 2 chapters because I was laughing while writing them! We'll definitely see more of the fiery temper and jealousy in Diana. Ironic because her forte is ice. lol. Please review/like/follow! Thank you to whomever is reading this!**

**xx**


	9. My Queen

**WARNING SEXY CHAPTER! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO**

* * *

I made it into my room before him and ran into my closet to put something more appropriate for the occasion. I put on an ice blue lacy bra with matching lacy underwear. To top it off, I put on a royal blue silk robe to look more modest. I braided my hair walking out of the closet as someone knocked on my door.

I walked over to the door and opened the door to see the Doctor with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hello there. Wanna come in?" I said with a flirty, sexy undertone. He came in and noticed the state of my clothing. His eyes seemed to be undressing me already. "Come sit down." I pointed him towards the cozy overstuffed blue chair. He sat down not taking his eyes off of me. I went over to the chair that he was in, startled his hips, and whispered his ear, "What do you want to do?" I asked him in a sultry tone of voice.

I could feel the Time Lords arousal through his blue pinstriped suit. I cautiously undid the tie on my robe and let it fall open. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. The Doctor deepened the kiss quickly. His hands traveled up my body and pulled one of my breasts out of the lacy cup. He fondled it while holding me close with his other hand on my hip. I grinded into him hard, which made us both groan with pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready?" The Doctor asked me breathing heavily. I nodded and continued grinding into him. He surprised me by lifting us up and carrying me to the large blue bed that was propped up against the wall.

He threw me down and ripped off the remaining material of my robe. He grinned appreciatively at me. His fingers found their way up my long lean legs, to my hipbones, to my flat stomach, up to my breasts. He took my white blonde hair out of its braid. We kept crushing our pelvises into each other gaining the friction we both needed. I began to unbutton his shirt and he took my hand away.

"Theta, you're wearing way to much clothing. I'm in my bra and panties and you're wearing a suit. Come on." I rolled my eyes and kept working my hands on his shirt. Once it came undone, I pulled it off of him, leaving the tie. I moaned just at the sight of him on top of me. He was glorious. His hair mussed up because of my hands, his eyes were in a lustful state, and his arousal was pressing into my flat belly.

I started to undo his pants and when I brushed his center, I heard him gasp. I smirked and did it again. The Doctor growled and attacked my mouth. I kept my hands busy by undoing the zipper of his trousers and grasping him. I began to move my hand up and down. I teased his tip with my thumb and felt him become even harder under my hands work. When I heard him groan, it made me even more aroused.

I pulled the Doctor closer to me and moved my non-busy hand to his hair. The Doctor moved his hands to my undies and moved the lace away from my wet center. He made an appreciative 'mmm' sound before pressing his two long sleek fingers inside of me. I groaned in response to his fingers.

The Doctor stopped his doings and I grunted in response. "Aurora, I need to be inside of you. Now." The Doctor said as he rubbed himself at the beginning of my center. I nodded in response ready for the feeling of the Doctor. My Doctor. My Theta.

He had himself inside of me in once thrust. We both moaned in reply. His thrusts were slow and easy as if testing me out to be sure I was okay. I met him perfectly thrust for thrust and I was and all I was thinking was how much I loved him right at that moment. I ran my hands over his chest that was lined lightly with chest hair. I wanted to feel my tongue on his chest so I broke our demanding kisses and did it. I felt his groan vibrate in his upper body. His thrusts became harder and harder until we both came crashing down and in the midst of my orgasm I whispered "Theta," that was the Doctors undoing. He came with a groan and nuzzled my neck.

* * *

"Hello beautiful." He whisper replied. He pulled out of me making me feel uncomfortable for a moment until he took me into his arms and told me to rest. I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of limbs to hot. I was confused for a moment before what happened before came crashing down on me. I looked over and saw the Doctor sleeping on my pillow. I noticed he still had his tie on. I giggled at that and woke him up.

"Hello Mister." I said with a wink.

"Wow, you look amazing in the morning love." I blushed when he called me love. His took a piece of my messed up hair and started to twirl it around his finger.

"Doctor? Can you send me on a vacation? I know we legit just spent the night, but I'm really not in the mood to be running around and having near death experiences. I would also like to not be around Rose for a bit considering we just you know… and she you know… so please?" I begged him. I couldn't bear to be running around trying not to get killed. Nor could I survive being near Rose. I would be mortified and would just keep blushing. I wouldn't know what to say if she figured it out either.

"Are you sure? I don't think that you going on your own is a good idea…" I was a little disappointed that he was kind of saying no. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and begged.

"Doctor pleaseeeee. Theta I'm begging you! Just two days on a beach planet. It can even be Earth! Just some time to settle down after this past day. Think about it. We just fought, and then we had sex. I'm really overwhelmed about my feelings and I need time to think without being distracted by the gorgeous man next to me. Please, please, please, please, pleaseee!" I kept begging him and shook his arm while pleading with the Time Lord.

"Fine Aurora. I'll take you to Earth. You have to stay with your ex-roommate though. I trust her with you. You're staying with her and that's my condition." He said with a final nod and I was so happy. I knew that I wasn't on the best terms with Anna but I knew we could get through it. If she was with Jake… then we might have a problem. I wouldn't tell the Doctor that though because he wouldn't let me go if he knew.

"Yay! Oh! I have to pack! I should tell Rose," I got out of bed not knowing what I was wearing. I wasn't wearing anything. "Oh!" I quickly hid behind my bathroom door and I could feel the blush burning on my cheeks. "Sorry Doctor. I really wasn't thinking…"

"It's nothing I haven't seen. Or felt for that matter." The Doctor said with a wink that made me flush again.

"I'm going to pack and then find Rose. Then we're going to California to find Anna and you can spend the weekend. Okay? No traveling to London to see your boss, no disappearing off. Nothing. Nada. Get it? Got it? Good." The Doctor said and he gracefully got up from my bed. I blushed for a third time at the sight of the Doctor standing butt naked in front of me. He stretched and he looked glorious.

I walked up to the Doctor and gave him a full wet kiss before going to shower and going to pack. I wasn't sure what to pack so I packed everything from shorts and bathing suits, to leggings and sweaters.

I walked to the front doors of the TARDIS opened them up. I turned around, waved and braced myself for the weekend I was about to have.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been a while but it's been a stressful month. I've had family problems, exams, normal stuffs. I hope this sexy chapter makes up for it ;)**

**xx**


	10. California Dreaming Part 1

I stepped up to the doorstep of Anna's new home. Her movie went very well and now she was living in Beverly Hills and is continuing her career. She's been working mostly in Disney animation movies and was close friends to a couple of the people we used to fawn over during our free time.

Overall I missed my best friend and I really hoped that she missed me as I walked up to her doorstep unannounced. I brought some money if I had to stay in a hotel, but I wanted to spend it on going to Disney Land.

I got to the door and nervously knocked on it. I heard footsteps coming to the large white door.

"Oh my God! Diana!" I heard Anna squeal with delight as she hugged the breath out of me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was a bad day and I was upset. I'm so sorry." I said gently not wanting to ruin the moment we were having.

"Oh Diana I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person. I really was with Jake and now we're in an official relationship. I understand if you hate me." She looked as if the waterworks were about to be turned on full force and they were. I hugged her. Yah, I was upset at her but I have the Doctor and he is the only one I would ever want to be with.

"Anna, it's okay. I found someone new and I really like him. He's the only man," Or alien, "I would ever want to be with." I gushed and felt my face heating up at the thought of what happened the night prior.

"Will you stay here? Please. I miss you so much and I have so much to tell you! I have a premier tonight and you should come! I have a decent part but my friends are going and I want you there. Jake is coming as well. I can find you a 'date' if you want. It doesn't have to be a real one. Just so it's so super duper awkward when you see Jake again. I knew that was a really bad way of telling you." She was rambling but I could keep up after all of the Doctors ramblings, which are normally much worse than this.

"Slow down sweetie! I'll stay with you and go with your friend also but it definitely cannot be a date." I told her in all seriousness,

"Of course! Come in! I want you to see!" She dragged me from my spot on her porch and showed me to the bright white modern kitchen with up to date technologies.

"What movies were you working on?" I asked wanting to see how far off I am with my movie knowledge.

"Cars. I am the Porsche that is the main characters love interest. It's a very funny cute kids movie." She explained as she gracefully got me a glass of soda. I took the soda happy to have it in the sweltering heat of the summers of Beverly Hills.

"Not to be rude; but how do you afford this place?" I motioned to the white leather couch and the million-dollar view.

"Jake got a job as a C.E.O. and he got really far really quickly. We're thinking of moving to New York though. I don't know if I want to continue with acting. Yah, I love it but my passion is photography and now that we have money to spare, I don't even need to work." She continued to explain as we walked onto the patio and lay on plush pink lounge chairs next to the enormous pool.

"Well at least you're doing what you love. Anna I have to tell you…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about the Doctor or my being an alien, "I haven't been to London for a while. I've been traveling. I met this guy as I told you before and we really hit it off. We've been all around the world and our last stop is Alaska to see the Aurora Borealis." I made something up off the top of my head because I decided against telling her.

"Oh Diana! I'm so happy for you! I need to tell you one more thing." Her look went from nice and happy to seriously scary and domineering. "It's time for me to kill you."

"Holy fucks Anna! What the fuck are you doing! Get your hands off of me!" I screamed at her as she dragged me to the basement of her home. I never knew her grip was that strong. I was seriously afraid right then. Anna tied me to a chair and left me in the middle of the room.

"Diana, Diana, Diana. When will you learn? I've been waiting for you to know your true heritage. I detected the energy when we became roommates. It took me some time but I knew who and what you are" She said in a sweet almost innocent voice. "You can't hide from me. Now I'm going to use you for your power and freeze over the Earth!" Anna laughed manically and skipped up the stairs and I heard he lock the doors behind her.

I sat there in though. My breathing was ragged and I desperately tried to contact the Doctor.

_Doctor! Doctor! Please! It's me! Diana! Being held captive! They're trying to freeze the Earth! Wanna help?_

I tried to keep myself calm but I knew that there was no hope. I began to think of a plan. Quickly I undid the tie that was loose in the first place and dropped the room temperature to one that no human could endure. Only then did I hear another low familiar voice that chilled my bones.

"Oh Diana, you're just making this easier for me!" I watched as Jake walked out of the darkness wearing just shorts and a tee shirt. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what he was. Then it hit me; can stand the cold, looks human but isn't, he's a Zygon. I let out a breath of relief knowing that Jake and Anna were alive somewhere. Most likely nearby so the Zygons could keep them alive.

"Alright Zygon number one! Tell me where my friends are," I tried my menacing look and it worked because Jake/Zygon (I called him Zake for short) took a step back, "Now" I made the temperature in the room lower.

_Right, Doctor. Now would be a good time to drop in!_

"Your friends are safe Time Lady. We only need your ice. Then you're free to go. That's only if you survive the energy be extracted out of you." Zake smirked and my mean look didn't falter for a second.

"Why do you need my ice? There are other ways to go by this you know." I noticed that my silver tongue hasn't failed me so I tried to keep the disgusting creature talking.

"We require an eternal ice that only you can provide. Our offspring need to be incubated in freezing weather conditions. We also prefer the cold to the warm. I told Betty, or Anna, that we should choose Alaska. But no! It needs to be believable!" I smiled and kept being as friendly as possible

"I would have liked Alaska as well. Though I feel as if I am at the disadvantage," I stuck out my hand waiting for him to shake it, "what's your name?" I asked politely giving him my full megawatt smile.

"I am Zeke! Ruler of Zygon Empire! Beth is my mate and we hail from Zygor!" Zeke raised his hand in triumph.

"What brought you to the point of stealing another planet for your mighty empire?" I asked back into my interrogation mode. Being Queen taught me a lot of things but the one I was always extremely grateful for was the ability to talk in circles. Keep the conversation away form me and on the receiver.

I wasn't scared. I was trying so hard not to laugh at their poor plan. I could see through all of it. I was just trying to find out where they were keeping the people I care about.

"So do you want to take me to see my friends? That's my one condition. I'll help you if you help me." I used another megawatt smile and upped my charm.

I was very annoyed that the Doctor hasn't come and help me. Maybe he was with Rose. If he was with her I don't know what I would have done. Then I thought about what I would do to him when I saw him. The delicious feeling in my stomach came back with a vengeance.

I pushed those feelings aside to hear what Zeke had to say.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Zeke seemed apprehensive about telling me.

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll just blow up the whole place; killing you, Betty, me, and whomever is here." I threatened changing my stance to one from the Time War, prepared. Zeke's face went white form my threat.

"Okay Time Lady I'll get your friends. They're in the attic." He walked slowly to the stairs careful not to cross me. I found it strange how easily the Zygons were giving in but I ignored it. I only wanted my friends safe. I guess you could say my fault is my loyalty.

"I am coming with you." I said impassively. I followed Zeke up the ice-covered staircase and when we got to the door, he turned around and knocked me out cold. The last thing I heard was, "Did you really think that I would let you go that easily?"

I woke up once again tied down but this time my mouth was covered with duct tape. I looked to my right and to my left and I saw both Jake and Anna looking at me with fear. I didn't understand why they had such fear in their eyes until my eyes focused. There was a blue aura surrounding me like a shield. This is new was what my first thought was. It seemed like my powers were given to me to protect me.

I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that my hands were in police handcuffs. I tried to pull my wrists but the metal bit into my wrists. I looked back to Anna with pleading eyes when I noticed that she had gashes all over her. I looked to my left and saw Jake in the same state.

I began to lick my lips to see if I could get the tape off. After I got it off I explained everything as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Okay I'm an alien. I'm eight hundred and ninety-one. I lived on a planet called Gallifrey. It's gone now. I was a Queen and a Mystic. I was one of five that could control elements. I'm traveling with my boyfriend and we're both Time Lords. We have a little blue box called the TARDIS. I need to get out of here to find him. I think he's in trouble. I didn't know I was an alien when we met. Not until you, or your Zygon left that I found out. I'm going to try to get us out of here but it might take some time. Nod if you get what I'm saying." I told them. They both nodded quickly.

I began to fish around the back pocket of my jean shorts knowing that I always had something useful in there. Luckily I had a bobby pin that had been on my pocket from when the Doctor took me onto a cruise a while ago. I began to try to pick the lock. Back during the Time War everyone was able to get out of all types of bonds except for the ones made on Gallifrey. Once I got it open I ripped off Anna's duct tape.

"Holy shit Diana! Who are you?" She screamed in my face I flinched but understood why. If I were in her position I would have been ready to kill.

"I'm still Diana. I'm just a bit older and colder." I smirked and heard Jake roll his eyes. "Were you really fucking Jake?" Now that I had the real Anna and not Betty or Zeke, it was time to rip this band-aid off and get the truth.

"Yes Diana. I really was. Those red things were inside my mind. They took all sorts of information. Mostly about my relationship with you." Anna looked down in shame. I didn't care about if she was with Jake or not. I just wanted her to be okay. "One more thing… Jake and I… we're getting married. I really was going to tell you and I called our phone but you didn't pick up." Anna then began to sob into my shoulder. I hugged her back silently letting her know that she's forgiven.

"It's okay. I'm going to get us out of here. Don't worry. Just keep thinking happily. When's your wedding?" I asked her while undoing her cuffs and helping Jake with his.

"It's in six months," I saw her eyes get it's shine back to them, "We're doing a destination wedding. At the plaza in New York. The colors are going to be champagne, gold, and Rose pink. My dress is rose pink as well. It's an empire waist gown with a huge bottom…" I stopped listening. I ripped Jakes duct tape off hard. I was mad that he didn't have the decency to at least tell me.

"How long were you two captive?" I cut off Anna. I wanted to get a good look at how long my friends were kept.

"They took me after I got the movie job. Before you came home they took me. I was in the closet of our home. They threatened to kill me if I made a sound. They let me go after you left and let me go on with my life. They came back when you knocked on the door. They knocked Jake and I out and stuffed us in the attic. I hadn't seen the creatures in over ten months and one day they just came back." I let Jake out of his cuffs and he ran to Anna's side to comfort her. I missed the Doctor. I only had one more day until he came to get me.

"I'm sorry Anna and you too Jake. I really never thought that anything would hurt you. I didn't even know I was an alien when they got you. I'm so, so sorry." I told them.

I got up and ran to the stairs. I tied to open the doorknob but it was locked. "Fuck! It's fucking locked!" I began to pound on the door hoping that the Zygons would hear. They didn't.

* * *

**AN: Welcome to my first original story line! Well the least chapter was one also but you know, that was different. So I hope this story is believable. So this is gonna be two parts, then maybe another smutty chapter and then The Idiots Lantern! If you have specific episodes you want me to do please tell me because I won't be doing all of them. I'll be skipping around.**

**xx**


	11. California Dreaming Part 2

Four days. Four days had passed and we were still stuck in the basement. Luckily, they had a luxurious basement. We were okay. We were hungry but okay. They had beer and wine in their wine cellar. They had their videogames and wine, and tv, and pool table. I missed the Doctor so much. I wondered if he was looking for me right now. Everyday I tried to get the Zygons to come downstairs. I even threatened to kill my two closest friends. Which I would never had done. I began to pace and continued to keep the temperature cool. I threw snow and ice around in boredom. Anna and Jake would complain about my making it so cold but when they did I'd throw and icicle right next to where they're sitting in a threatening way. I was so frustrated. Everyday I'd send a message to the Doctor hoping that he'd hear me but he never did. I think that the Zygons were messing with the waves of energy that gave me the ability to send messages. "Jake? When do you think we'll get out of here?" I was beginning to get worried about the low amount of food we have. "I don' t know, Diana. I week? A day? I have no idea." As Jake explained our problems to me I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing upstairs. I ran up the still frozen staircase and pounded on the door. "Doctor! Doctor! Rose! Mickey! The basement! Please! Down here." I heard the familiar sound of the sonic doing it's work and when the door opened. I rushed into the Doctor arms. "Doctor." I breathed in the scent of old books, expensive body wash, and the Doctor. I felt him kiss the top of my head and nuzzle me. "Long time, no see Doctor." I giggled. "I missed that sound." The Doctor replied. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. I loved him and missed him so much. "Can we go on a real vacation after this? One where I'm not tied up by Zygons, and eat food. I'm starving. I haven't eaten in four days. I was okay because you know Time Lords don't have to eat but I haven't eaten since maybe before we met Reinette." I stopped suddenly realizing that he had basically ignored me while I was held captive. "Where were you? You were supposed to come after two days! It has been five fucking days since I last saw you! FIVE FUCKING DAYS DOCTOR! I could have died! They were keeping me trapped down there! Oh my God! Where are the Zygons?" I hid behind the Doctor even though I was still mad I couldn't help but hide. "Diana, I'm sorry. I came here after two days and when I came here I noticed no one was home so I left thinking I could come back the next morning. I came back on Monday and noticed people were in the house and when I knocked on the door they said you left so I traveled looking for you. I came back today and came into the house and heard you. I was so afraid that I lost you Diana." The Doctor pulled me in for another hug. "It's okay Doctor. We have to find those ugly motherfuckers." I headed straight for the kitchen and made myself a bowl of frosted flakes. "I know where they're keeping their ship. I saw it on the monitor but thought it was nothing because there are a lot of ships that come for peaceful matters. Zygons are normally pretty docile unless they want something." The Doctor explained. "Then lets go!" I heard Rose say. "We can't just show up." Jake countered. "You need a plan of attack. You can't just drop in and improvise." Jake and Anna strolled in with his arm around her waist. "Well that's the Doctor for you." Rose shrugged. "So then let's try and think this out." Anna tried to get everyone to think this through which I agreed with. "Okay so I saw the ship on the water. All we need to do is kick them off the planet. Make sure they don't come back. It would be pretty bad if they have more ships coming so let's get them leaving." Rose said. "I'll go, cure them out, maybe threaten them, say the planets protected and send them on their way. Easy. I'll do it alone Doctor. No need to worry." I walked out the door but felt a warm hand grab my wrist. "No, no, no, you are definitely not going alone. That's stupid and reckless, no." The Doctors stern voice whispered to me. "Bye Doctor!" I wiggled out of his grip and ran out the door. I found my way to the beach and saw the ship. I was surprised that no one could see it but I guess there was a perception filter on it or something. I froze the water into a path that lead straight to the Zygon ship. I sneaked onto the ship unnoticed. I was curious as to why none of the filthy red suckers noticed me. I found my way to the control room and saw one of the suckers. "Um hello? Mister Zygon sucker thing?" I said walking tentatively into the room. "Who dares to come into my control and call me a sucker?" Zekes loud voice rang through the room. "Oh Zeke! Lovey to see you again! I was wondering if you could maybe leave Earth alone and bugger off to another land. Maybe one that's already cold all year round? They have many of those." I said persuasively. "Oh my dear Time Lady welcome back. Are you ready to help my people?" Zeke was an elderly Zygon by the looks of him. His suckers seemed worn out, his skin was wrinkly and his voice hoarse. "I'm only here to ask you to please leave. The humans have never done anything to you. There are many planets that have cold winters and plenty food supply. This is a level five planet. You are breaking many laws of the Shadow Proclamation by attempting this." I explained hoping Zeke was listening. "Oh you are much to young to understand. I am the last Zygon. My people perished in the Time War. You must understand why I need to clone myself. You understand." You could hear the remorse in Zekes voice. He seemed so alone and sad. "What happened to Betty? You know your girl? She seemed very nice." I questioned. "She killed herself… She saw that this was not going to work. She was my love. Now she's gone. I want a kingdom to name in her honor. As you can see, I'm growing old. I need a home to rest." I couldn't help but feel pity for the poor Zygon, "Here," I placed coordinates into the ship, "This planet will be the perfect place. It's cold and always covered in snow." I showed Zeke a picture of the planet on his monitor. "Thank you! Thank you Queen Diana! Thank you!" Zeke took my hand into his red one and shook it. "I will be off! The new Betty Dynasty of the Zygons on their new planet Diadem has begun! Now my lady, I must be off! I am so very sorry for what I have done." I hugged the monstrous alien and left his ship. I walked back into Anna's house afraid of what I was going to find. What I found surprised me. The Doctor, Rose, Jake, and Anna were sitting on her white leather couch drinking red wine. "Are you serious?" When I walked in they burst out laughing so hard there were tears streaming down their faces. "What's so funny? Don't you care that I survived?" I looked at the Doctor who tried to sober up but couldn't. "Oh sweetie, don't worry. I knew exactly what was going on. You know we're both Time Lords, we can tell of one of us is hurt or dead." The Doctor rolled his eyes and patted the vacant spot next to him. "What if I regenerated and came back with red hair? Or came back with burns and scars? What if I never came back? Whatever, you're probably to drunk to understand what's going on anyways. I'll be in the TARDIS if you need me." I walked over to the Doctor and took the key out of his pocket. I kissed him on his forehead in a motherly way and walked out towards the blue box. "Aurora?" The Doctors voice floated through my chilly room. I didn't really care that he was drunk and didn't care. I knew I wouldn't and couldn't die so it wasn't a huge deal. I was just tired. I wasn't lying to him when he thought he did something but he really didn't. "I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I was actually very confused and I wasn't sure why he was apologizing. "I didn't come with you and I didn't care when you got back." I couldn't help but laugh at him. I couldn't control myself. I was so done with this. I just wanted to go to a concert. "Theta, take me to see Elvis. I'm in the mood for his voice. Take me tomorrow. I'm tired. Night Doctor!" I turned over in bed and closed my eyes only to feel the bed dip. "Yes?" "Nothing. Can I not sleep with my woman?" I laughed again and turned around in time to see him getting under my covers. "You're not going to have a woman if you keep calling her that." I mock threatened. "Har har. I'm so scared." He replied sarcastically. He snuggled up close to me and pulled me against him. "Goodnight, love." He whispered before I fell into a dreamless sleep. AN: I'm actually so sorry about the lack of updating. I have a lot of chapters done but my mother decided to take my computer away because my grades fell so I've been trying to do everything off my phone which is a little hard when the chaps are on my computer... lol I feel that the Zygons could have been very forgiving creatures and that when anything is old, they really cherish the idea of second chances and the strive for redemption. I thought that by putting a small bit of elderly love because my great grandma recently died and she was a great person and I liked the idea of having the Zygons be given a second chance. And yes, her same was Betty but i changed her husbands name so it sounded a little bit more uncommon... so yea... Please review! I like hearing feedback! xx 


End file.
